one-shots lemons
by Fancyhidra
Summary: historias lemons de ash por cualquier chica o pokemon
1. las pokemon de las campeonas

Las pokemon de las campeonas

En la región alola, un joven llamado ash ketchum se encuentra descansando en la región alola en la casa que se compró luego de convertirse en el primer campeón de la región. El junto a su pokemon pikachu se encontraban viendo la televisión cuando recibió una llamada en su celular y se sorprende al ver que la llamada es de la campeona de kalos, diantha

\- hola diantha, que se te ofrece?

\- ash, que bueno que respondes

\- que sucede?

\- lo que pasa es que mi gardevoir lleva toda la semana pidiéndome que si puede estar contigo, quería saber si la podía enviar contigo aunque sea unos días?

\- claro, no te preocupes. Iré al centro pokemon y te llamaré llegando allá para que la envíes a alola

\- gracias ash- dijo feliz y colgaron la llamada

EN KALOS

Diantha se alegro que ash allá aceptado recibir a su gardevoir para ver porque había querido estar con él toda la semana, así que cuando colgó le dijo a gardevoir que se alegro por la noticia y la metió en su pokebola para dirigirse al centro pokemon

DE REGRESO A ALOLA

Al igual que diantha, en cuanto colgó el celular se dirigió al centro pokemon el cual estaba demasiado cerca y una vez hay le llamó a diantha

\- bien diantha, ya estoy aquí

\- es la isla melé melé cierto?

\- si- unos segundos después apareció la pokebola de gardevoir en el transportador de pokebolas- de acuerdo diantha, la tengo

\- ash cuida muy bien a mi gardevoir

\- no te preocupes, ten por seguro que lo are- término la llamada y saco a la pokemon de la pokebola y está al ver a ash lo abrazo- yo también me alegro de verte gardevoir- se disponían a irse pero el celular de ash volvió a sonar, pero esta vez la llamada era de la campeona de sinnoh, asi que contestó

\- ash?- pregunto la campeona

\- si cynthia?

\- ash que bueno que te localizó, tendrás un momento?

\- claro, que sucede?

\- bueno mi lucaria a estado actuando extraña últimamente y me a dicho atravez de telepatía que quiere verte. Dime, estaría bien si la cuidas por unos días?

\- claro no hay problema. De hecho diantha me pidió que cuidara a su gardevoir y tal ves les de gusto encontrarse

\- excelente ash, donde estás?

\- estamos en el centro pokemon de la isla melé melé en la región alola

\- de acuerdo, en un momento te la mando- acto seguido mando la pokebola

\- la tengo- dijo ash mostrando la pokebola

\- gracias ash por hacerme este favor

\- de nada cynthia, es un placer- dijo y colgó para después irse a su casa con ambas pokemon poniendo sus brazos en sus pechos haciéndolo sonrojar ya que podía sentir muy bien los pechos de ambas en sus brazos

Luego de un rato lograron llegar a la casa de ash y las dos se asombraron por lo bella que era por dentro y después llegó cierto ratón amarillo

\- pikachu, mira quien está aquí, gardevoir y lucario

\- (cuanto tiempo chicas, que tal les va a sus entrenadoras?)

\- (les va muy bien, gracias por preguntar)- dijo gardevoir por telepatía

\- (y que tal esta ash, e pikachu?)- pregunto lucaria igual por telepatía

\- (el esta muy bien)

Después de eso ash le sirvió la comida a sus pokemon y se dispusieron a entrenar entre ellos, e incluso ash recibía los ataques de sus pokemon para mejorar su resistencia física y las dos hembras mientras observaban esto se excitaban por ver el cuerpo del entrenador

\- (no puedo creer que ash tenga esa resistencia, es tan apuesto y fuerte)- decía gardevoir

\- (si lo se, el si es un verdadero macho, no como los demas)- dijo ahora lucaria y algunos pokemon que escucharon eso se desilusionaron- (aunque, me pregunto si como es un verdadero macho para entrenar, también lo sera en la cama)- después de eso terminaron con el entrenamiento y regresaron a la casa

En la noche que todos se habían ido a dormir, lucaria y gardevoir se escabulleron a la habitacion del azabache y sus rostros se pusieron rojos al ver que el entrenador dormía con el torso destapado lo que hacía notar sus grandes músculos

Después de apreciar el cuerpo del muchacho gardevoir se acercó a su rostro y le planto un beso mientras sus atributos pokemon se empezaban a notar como los de lucaria

Gardevoir se bajó la parte superior de su vestido dejando apreciar sus grandes pechos mientras lucaria movía un poco el pelo de sus pechos dejando ver sus grandes senos, después se acercaron para darle un abrazo al joven y al sentir peso extra se desperto y quedo en shock al ver a las pokemon que le encargaron estaban muy cariñosas con el

\- que estan haciendo?- pregunto aun con shock

\- (bueno pues, queríamos venir a verte)- contestó lucaria

\- (te queremos ash)- dijo ahora gardevoir mientras lucaria lo besaba y ash otra vez entró en shock

\- eso explica porque querían venir a verme- dijo percatándose de eso- y dejenme decirles que yo también las quiero

\- (enserio?)- preguntaron con estrellas en los ojos

\- claro chicas- al oír eso se lanzaron hacia el otra vez para darle un beso las dos esta vez

Después de separarse del beso ash se acercó a los pechos de gardevoir y los empezo a lamer mientras metía dos dedos en lucaria que besaba a gardevoir para que no se oyeran tanto sus gemidos y en unos minutos empapo la mano de ash que cambió de posición y se tumbó en la cama poniendo a gardevoir en su cara para lamer su vagina mientras lucaria chupaba su pene

Para las dos pokemon era un sueño hecho realidad estar haciéndolo con ash y pasados unos minutos se terminaron corriendo los tres. Gardevoir término en la cara de ash que se tragó todo mientras el se corrió en la boca de lucaria que termino empapándose por masturbarse mientras le chupaba el pene

Gardevoir y lucaria estaban muy excitadas que quisieron terminar con eso de una vez para irse a dormir, así que gardevoir se acostó en la cama y se movía el vestido de la parte de abajo dejando ver su vagina para después decirle a ash

\- (vamos ash, metemela ya por favor)- y ash se se acercó para penetrarla pero después observo que salía sangre de la vagina de gardevoir indicando que ya no era virgen- (ah...ah...Ash espera un... ahh me duele)- ash se detuvo y espero a que se ajustará- (bien, ya te puedes mover)

El entrenador empezo a penetrarla con rapidez y gardevoir lo sujetaba con las piernas y los brazos para que llegara lo más profundo que pudiera

\- gardevoir... ya no... resisto... me voy a...

\- (en mi ash... haz lo dentro... te quiero sentir)- en ese momento ash acelero el paso y termino eyaculando dentro de gardevoir y luego salió de ella para ser atrapado por lucaria que lo besó y se puso en cuatro frente a ash

\- (ash, se gentil, también es mi primera vez)- el entrenador asintió y penetró a lucaria que dio un grito de dolor pero luego se acostumbro y empezo a ser embestida con violencia mientras sus pechos rebotaban-(a que rico sé siente... Ah ah por favor... apriete mis pechos)

El entrenador le hizo caso y se pararon para recargarse en una pared y embestirla más profundo mientras le apretaba los pechos

\- lucaria... ya... me ah... voy a correr

\- (en mi por favor)

El muchacho siguió y termino dentro de ella y ambos se quedaron dormidos

UNA SEMANA DESPUÉS

Ash se encontraba en su casa con gardevoir y lucaria que tenían dos huevos pokemon. El de lucaria era azul con negro y el de gardevoir era blanco con verde

Ese era el último día que estarían las pokemon en alola y estaban tristes

\- ya, ya tranquilas. Nos volveremos a ver- le decía a las pokemon que se encontraban llorando

\- (te vamos a extrañar)- dijeron ambas tristes y ash las reconfortó con un beso para después los tres dirigirse al centro pokemon

\- (y recuerda ash, cuida bien de los huevos o sino)- dijo gardevoir y lucaria gruñó amenazante

\- ok, ok no les pasará nada. Se los prometo- dijo y las devolvió a sus pokebolas para llamar a sus respectivas entrenadoras que le agradecieron al azabache.

CONTINUARA


	2. las legendarias de sinnoh en kalos

las legendarias de sinnoh en kalos

* * *

Situado después de la película de hoopa

Después de salvar a hoopa de su forma desatada y haberse marchado de ciudad dahara, ash junto a sus amigos pikachu, serena, clemont y bonnie todos se encontraban en un centro pokemon dormidos, pero una luz rodeo a ash y desapareció del centro pokemon, para después aparecer en una habitación blanca. Al sentir una corriente de aire helado se despertó y se confundió al ver que ya no se encontraba en el centro pokemon, pero luego escucho unas risas de mujeres acercándose y se hizo el dormido. La puerta del cuarto se abrió y entraron 4 chicas, pero 3 con vestimenta un poco rara

La primer chica teni un vestido negro que le llegaba un poco arriba de las rodillas, también llevaba un abrigo blanco con dorado, unas botas también blancas con dorado y una diadema extraña en la cabeza

La segunda chica tenia un atuendo extraño. Tenia un traje que paresia como de un samurái (la verdad no se como describirlo)

Las últimas dos chicas tenían dos vestidos que precian armaduras. La primera tenia un vestido blanco con azul, que combinaba con su cabello azul, tenia una falda corta azul que le llegaba abajo de las bragas y una blusa sin mangas. También llevaba unas botas largas que le llegaban arriba de los tobillos. Para completar su atuendo tenia dos atuendos en la cabeza y un mini chaleco que le cubría los brazos

La última chica tenia un vestido blanco con morado que combinaba con su largo pelo blanco. Tenia una blusa de colores gris y blanca junto con unos guantes para las manos que le llegaban hasta después de los codos, en los brazos tenia dos adornos que parecían escudo con una gema roja en el centro.

La primer chica que se acercó fue la de el vestido negro. Se acercó y le habló con una dulce voz

\- ash, despierta ash- ash abrió los ojos y vio a las cuatro chicas, no sabía porque, pero se le hacían conocidas- que gusto verte ash, lamentamos lo de ayer

\- lo de ayer?

\- si ash, lo que los legendarios hicieron en ciudad dahara

\- pero como lo sabe?

\- nosotros somos cuatro de los legendarios que aparecieron

\- y que legendarios son?

\- yo soy giratina- dijo la segunda chica

\- yo soy dialga- dijo la chica del vestido azul

\- yo palkia- dijo ahora la del vestido blanco y morado

\- y yo soy tu ángel guardián, arceus- le dijo la primera con una sonrisa

Ash se sorprendió al oír eso, pero lo creyó ya que eso explicaba que estuviera en una habitación distinta a la del centro pokemon

Arceus se apartó de ash y giratina se acercó para besarlo. Conforme se besaban giratina agarro las manos de ash y una la puso en sus pechos mientras la otra la puso en su trasero y ash apretaba los lugares que traía en las manos

\- ash, que bien se siente. Aprieta más fuerte- le dijo giratina y ash obedeció

Ash quito la mano que tenia en sus pechos paró ponerla en el trasero de la chica y se recostaron en la cama, mientras los dos se besaban, ash se empezaba a animar y giratina lo sentía entre la ropa de ambos, así que se separó del beso y desabrochó los cinturones de la parte superior de su ropa para quitarse el traje y revelar que debajo solo llevaba una tanga blanca

\- te gusta ash?- pregunto un poco tímida

\- si giratina- giratina se alegro y ash se quitó su ropa para dormir y después se acercó a removerle la tanga a giratina que se avergonzó un poco

Ash acercó su cara y la empezo a lamer sacando gemidos de giratina mientras las otras tres chicas observaban y se masturbaban esperando su turno

Luego de unos minutos giratina llegó a su límite y ash la recostó en la cama para alinear su pene con su vagina

\- adelante ash, metemela- le dijo y ash la penetró sacando un pequeño grito de dolor

Ya pasados unos segundos giratina dejo de sentir dolor por sus poderes de legendaria tipo fantasma y le dijo a ash que se empezara a mover rápido

Ash la penetraba con rapidez y los pechos de giratina se movían de arriba a abajo, mientras que las otras tres legendarias veían excitadas el acto de reproducción.

\- giratina... Ya casi ah ah... Me- decía ash entre gemidos

\- en mi ash... Ah ah ah... Termina en mi- ash acelero el paso y termino dentro de giratina

Al momento de salir de giratina, dialga se acercó y se quitó el vestido dejando ver que no llevaba ropa interior y que tenia unos pechos pequeños. Ash se acercó a ella y le planto un beso que fue correspondido de inmediato, era una lucha de lenguas y ash resultó el ganador, asi que después de terminar el beso se acercó a sus pechos y comenzó con el izquierdo, lo lamia mientras acariciaba el derecho, luego le daba pequeñas mordidas al pezon y lo succionaba para después hacer lo mismo con el otro. Ya que ash termino con los pechos de dialga, dialga bajo a la altura de su pene y lo empezo a chupar, mientras palkia se acercaba y besaba a ash para después desvestirse y mostrar unos pechos mas grandes que los de su hermana

Una vez que ash se corrió en la cara de dialga, se recostó en la cama y dialga se sentó en el pene de ash perdiendo su virginidad, pero sin dolerle mucho por sus poderes de controlar el tiempo. Al mismo tiempo palkia se ponía en la cara de ash que le empezo a lamer la vagina y ella besaba a dialga

Arceus se disponía a ver y después se colocó atras de palkia para sujetarla de los pechos. Mientras ash penetraba a dialga y lamia la vagina de palkia, dialga y palkia se besaban y arceus masajeaba los pechos de palkia, giratina solo observaba y después se quedo dormida

Al poco tiempo de que giratina se durmiera, ash y dialga terminaron, mientras que palkia mojaba la cara de ash y empezaba a lactar, asi que ambas hermanas bajaron de ash y palkia se puso en cuatro para que después ash la penetrara sacando un gemido de dolor por perder su virginidad, pero no por mucho ya que con sus poderes de controlar el espacio se ajustó rápido al pene de ash y ambos se empezaron a mover rápido sacando gemidos de placer de palkia y ya pasados unos minutos, ambos llegaron a su límite y ash salió de ella para dirigirse a la última chica

Arceus se quitó el chaleco que traía y se bajó un poco el vestido de la parte de arriba dejando ver sus bien desarrollados pechos, mientras que subía la parte de abajo y mostraba su vagina, que ash no tardó en ir a penetrar, quitándole haci su virginidad a la diosa de los pokemon

\- te puedes mover ash- le dijo y as se empezo a mover- si ash, dame duro. Que bien se siente

\- a quien le sirves arceus?

\- a ti ash

\- no, tienes que decir "a ti ash, yo soy tu sucia esclava de ahora en adelante"

\- a ti ash, yo soy tu sucia esclava de ahora en adelante- dijo y ash acelero el para terminar en la vagina de arceus

Después de terminar, se vistió con su ropa para dormir y ash fue teletransportado a la habitación del centro pokemon, solo para descubrir que no había pasado ni un minuto desde que se fue y se dispuso a dormirse

CONTINUARA

Bien, yo me despido no sin antes recordarles que cualquier pedido lo pueden dejar en los comentarios, aunque los subiría después de los demás pedidos que me hicieron en la página original en donde subo las historias


	3. un agradecimiento especial

un agradecimiento especial

* * *

Situado después de la película héroes pokemon latios y latias

Después de salvar a altomare y que arrestaran a las miembro del equipo rocket, annie y oakley, lorenzo invito a ash y sus amigos a pasar la noche en su casa, a petición de latias que quería pasar con ash su última noche en altomare antes de que partieran para la liga johto

Ya que llegaron lorenzo les dio a cada uno una habitación individual. Ya que ash estaba profundamente dormido, latias transformada en bianca fue hacia el cuarto de ash, decidida a entregarle su cuerpo por todo la ayuda que les había dado, así que entró a la habitación y se destapó con cuidado a ash y le bajó los pantalones y su ropa interior, para después empezar a masturbarlo para hacer crecer su pene y una vez erecto lo engulló en su boca, al mismo tiempo bajo su mano derecha y movió su falda y bragas para empezar a darse placer, tenia suerte de que transformada en humana no pudiera hacer algún ruido, ya que sino ash la descubriría. Pasado un rato latias llegó a su límite y se mojo, al mismo tiempo que sentía que ash se corría en su boca, pero después de que eso pasara, una de las pokebolas de ash cayó al suelo y de esta salió bayleef que se enojó al ver a la otra chica cerca del pene de ash, así que la tacleo

\- bay bay bayleef (maldita aprovechada, que crees que haces con mi entrenador? Su pene solo me pertenece a mi)- dijo enojada y latias volvió a su forma original sorprendiendo a bayleef- (latias!? Ahora si estás muerta!)- exclamó y ambas iniciaron una mini pelea, pero por hacer mucho ruido, terminaron despertando a ash

\- por que tanto ruido!?- pregunto enojado mientras ambas hembras paraban de pelear- latias, bayleef que sucede? Por que estaban peleando?- pregunto ya más calmado, pero se levantó notando que no traía sus pantalones o su ropa interior, lo que provoco un sonrojo en ambas pokemon, así que el entrenador se metió avergonzado de inmediato a la cama- por que no traigo pantalones!?- pregunto exaltado y avergonzado, mientras ambas pokemon se vieron a los ojos y se dijeron

\- (bayleef, que te parece un acuerdo?)

\- (te escucho)

\- (bien, ambas sentimos algo por ash, no?)- pregunto a lo que bayleef asintió- (que te parece si lo compartimos esta noche?)

\- (me encanta tu idea)- le respondió y ambas se acercaron a ash, que seguía metido en la cama, pero las pokemon sujetaron la cobija con la que se estaba cubriendo y se la quitaron para ver su hombría que ya había vuelto a ser pequeña- (creo que tendremos que despertarlo)- dijo y se acercó para meterlo en su boca y empezar a bajar y subir, mientras que latias se transformaba en bianca y se quitaba la blusa, dejándole a ash una perfecta vista de sus pechos, bueno no sus pechos en realidad sino que los de bianca, que eran más grandes de lo que aparentaba

Latias, transformada en bianca, se acercó a la cara de ash y le dio un beso para después poner su cara entre sus pechos y que este empezara a jugar con ellos mientras se corría en la boca de bayleef, la cual se tragó todo

Después de jugar un rato con latias, ash pudo observar a bayleef frente a él, que meneaba su cola de lado a lado, así que se acercó y empezo a meter su pene poco a poco en la pokemon de planta. Para ambos era una experiencia nueva y fantástica, para bayleef era maravilloso hacerlo con su entrenador, lo había imaginado desde que la atrapó, mientras que para ash era era muy placentero, el interior de bayleef era apretado y eso le gustaba

Mientras ambos lo hacían, latias, aun transformada en bianca, se había quitado la falda y las bragas que ya estaban muy mojadas y se colocó al lado derecho de bayleef y le dio a ash una vista perfecta de su trasero, así que le empezo a dar pequeños golpes haciendo que latias gimiera por el rudo trato que le daba ash, pero esos gemidos eran silenciados ya que se encontraba besando a bayleef

Una vez que ash se corrió dentro de bayleef, salió de ella y cayó rendida

\- (ash, yo quisiera intentar algo más antes de hacerlo por mi vagina)- le dijo por telepatía

\- que cosa latias?- le preguntó y latias empezo a lamer su miembro para después darse la vuelta y alinearlo en su entrada trasera

\- (bien ash, puedes entrar)- le dijo y ash metió su pene en latias, que hizo una mueca de dolor

\- latias, estas bien? Si quieres lo saco

\- (no ash, solo deja que me acostumbre)- le dijo y se empezo a mover lentitud siendo imitada por ash

Los movimientos empezaron lentos, pero iban aumentando la velocidad y ya que latias se acostumbró, ambos se movían con gran velocidad. Latias estaba en el cielo, para ella hacerlo con el chico que conoció el día anterior y del cual se enamoró, era increíble. Ash aumento su velocidad y termino dentro de latias, que después de que ash saliera de ella se recostó en la cama y se dio la vuelta, dejando a la vista su bello cuerpo

\- (dime ash, todavia tienes energía para una última esta noche?)

\- solo para una- respondió y observo a latias abrir su vagina, asi que se acercó metió su pene nuevamente, pero observo que latias sentía dolor otra vez, así que espero a que se ajustará a él y empezo a moverse rápidamente, hasta que después de unos minutos termino soltando su esencia dentro de su vagina y ambos terminaron cayendo dormidos

En la mañana que se despertaron, ash se vistió y guardo a bayleef en su pokebola mientras latias salía de su habitación sin que nadie se diera cuenta

Más tarde por los canales de la ciudad, ash, misty y brock iban en un bote y pudieron observar a bianca a lo lejos, así que le pidieron al conductor que se detuviera. Ya que se detuvo ash bajo del bote un momento y fue junto a "bianca" que le dio un dibujo y después un beso en los labios dejando estupefactos a brock y a misty, pero antes de irse le dijo a ash

\- (hasta luego ash, te voy a extrañar)- le dijo y regresó al jardín secreto

\- oye, esa era bianca o latias?- le preguntó misty a brock

\- no lo se, pero estoy celoso- contestó y los tres partieron de altomare

CONTINUARA...


	4. una recompensacion después de la liga

Una recompensación después de la liga

* * *

Situado después de que ash perdiera en la liga unova

En el centro pokemon de ciudad vertress, se encontraba ash descansando en su habitación, estaba triste por haber perdido y quedado entre los 8 mejores de la liga ya que en la liga sinnoh había quedado en los cuatro mejores

Después de un rato oyó que la enfermera joy lo llamaba por el altavoz del centro pokemon para que recogiera a sus pokemon, así que salió de su habitación y al recogerlos salio del centro pokemon para hablar con ellos

\- chicos, se que nos esforzamos mucho para ganar la liga unova, pero perdimos en los cuartos de final, pero quiero que sepan que no estoy enojado con ustedes, estoy orgulloso porque nosotros llegamos muy lejos- los pokemon sólo soltaron un grito apoyando lo que decía ash

Esa misma noche, ash se encontraba dormido en su habitación cuando de pronto una de sus pokebolas se abrió y de esta salio snivy que veía a ash con ternura mientras dormía

\- (mi querido entrenador, lamentó haber perdido y hacer que lo dejaran fuera de la liga unova, espero y me perdone)- pensó la pequeña snivy y se acercó a la cara de sus entrenador para plantarle un beso en los labios y ash al sentir una presión en sus labios, abrió lentamente los ojos y vio a su snivy besándolo

\- snivy, que estás estas haciendo?- preguntó un poco exaltado

\- (quise recomendarte ya que de no ser por mí, hubieras ganado en tu pelea contra cameron)- le contesto snivy y ash pareció entender lo que dije

\- te sientes mal por lo de la batalla contra cameron?- le preguntó y ella asintió- descuida snivy, yo no me enoje con ustedes por perder, yo me sentí orgulloso porque dieron su máximo esfuerzo- le dijo con cariño y snivy lo volvió a besar pera está vez ash le correspondía metiendo su lengua dentro de su boca

Mientras se besaban y sus lenguas tenían una pequeña guerra se iban pasando saliba para después separarse por falta de aire, así que snivy con sus látigos le bajó a ash sus pantalones para dormir y vio su miembro ya erecto y lo metió en su boca para ir bajando y subiendo lentamente por su tamaño y mientras ella hacia el trabajo a su entrenador, una luz azul la cubrió y en unos segundos había pasado de ser una snivy a una servine, lo que le permitió meterse el miembro de ash más profundo en su boca que terminó y se había venido dentro de la boca de servine

Ash había soltado mucho, pero servine como pudo se lo trago todo para después ponerse frente a la cara de su entrenador y que este le empezará a lamer la vagina

Mientras ash la lamia, servine saco sus látigos y con estos empezó a masturbar a ash y en poco tiempo ambos terminaron

Servine después se bajó de la cara de su entrenador y uso sus látigos para posicionarse arriba de sus miembro y fue bajando poco a poco hasta tenerlo dentro por completo, así que espero a que se le bajara el dolor para empezar a moverse, pero ash la recostó en su abdomen y se comenzó a mover sacando gemidos de la pokemon

Ash que estaba moviéndose y a servine, sentía lo apretada que estaba servine lo que le encantaba mucho y en poco tiempo terminó viniendose dentro de servine que se desmayó por el cansancio al igual que ash

En la mañana que se despertó vio que aún estaba dentro de servine, así que saco su miembro de ella y la guardo en su pokebola para después ir a bañarse para que iris y cilan no sospecharán nada de que oliera raro

CONTINUARA...


	5. una rara proposición de amor

Situado después del episodio "luchando con elegancia y una gran sonrisa"

Luego de que serena descubriera que paso la tarde con aria, la reina de kalos, y que ella junto a ash, pikachu y bonnie salieran del centro pokemon para dirigirse a ciudad lumiose, se encontraban descansando en el bosque y serena cepillaba a braixen, pero esta suspiro con pesadez

\- que sucede braixen?- le preguntó la peli miel a su pokemon

\- (nada serena)- le dijo por telepatía

\- como no te puede pasar nada, uno no suspira así por nada- le contesto y se dio cuenta de algo- espera, hablaste!- dijo muy sorprendida

\- (de hecho, es telepatía. Los fennekin al evolucionar obtenemos algunas habilidades psíquicas y yo obtuve la telepatía)

\- eso es asombroso braixen- le dijo asombrada- pero no me has contestado aún, que es lo que te pasa?

\- (nada es sólo, que desde que te fuiste luego de molestarte conmigo y con pancham, ash se quedó cuidando nos en especial a mi, ya que yo era la más preocupada, esperaba que cuando volvieras ya no estuvieras enojada con nosotros, y en el transcurso de la tarde hasta que regresaste creo que empecé a sentir algo por ash al igual que tu serena)- eso dejo sorprendida a serena

\- tu como sabes que siento algo por ash!?- preguntó exaltada

\- (es bastante obvio, hasta pikachu y la pequeña bonnie lo saben)

\- enserio?- preguntó roja

\- (claro)

\- crees que tengamos oportunidad con ash braixen?

\- (oportunidad?)

\- me refiero a que si ambas podremos estar con ash, ya que no me importaría compartirlo contigo ya que tu eres mi amiga

\- (espero que sí)- le dijo y después le llegó una idea- (creo que tengo una idea para estar con ash está noche serena)

\- cual es tu idea braixen?- braixen le conto a idea y serena estaba sonrojada- estas segura de esto?

\- (tu confía)

Con esto dicho ambas fueron con ash y bonnie para empezar a preparar la cena y al terminar braixen le dio una señal a serena para empezar el plan

\- ahora volvemos chicos

\- ok serena- le contestaron ash y bonnie

Unos minutos después

\- estas segura de esto braixen?

\- (tranquila serena, funcionará)

\- muy bien pancham sal- el pequeño salio de su pokebola y vio a su entrenadora- bien pancham, necesito que le lleves está carta a ash- el pokemon panda tomo la carta y fue con ash y bonnie

\- que sucede pancham?- preguntó bonnie y el pokemon se acercó a ash

\- pan pancham ( ash, te manda esto serena)

\- la manda serena?- el pokemon asintió y ash abrió la carta

"Ash, necesito que vengas al lago de inmediato. Ven tu solo, bonnie puede quedarse al cuidado de los pokemon"

Ash pensó que se trataba de una trampa del equipo rocket, así que le ordenó a sus pokemon defender a bonnie mientras el y pikachu iban a ayudar a serena, pero al llegar ash se llevó una gran sorpresa y se sonrojo al ver a serena, y de inmediato le ordenó ir a pikachu que regresara con bonnie

\- tara!- le gritaron serena y braixen

\- serena pero, por que estas vestida así?- preguntó aún sonrojado

\- te gusta ash?, Fue una idea de braixen

\- pues, te ves muy bien así serena

\- (y yo ash?)

\- si braixen, también te ves bien- le contesto y después noto al- un momento, hablaste!?

\- a mi también me sorprendió al principio ash, me resulta que al evolucionar aprendió telepatía

\- eso es asombroso

\- (gracias ash)- le agradeció

\- pero, por que están vestidas así?

\- bueno ash, braixen y yo te quisiéramos agradecer

\- que cosa serena?

\- (el como nos has ayudado todo este tiempo que hemos estado viajando contigo)

\- braixen me conto como la cuidaste luego de que me enojara con ella y pancham

\- era lo correcto, no quería verla triste y preocupada

\- (gracias ash. Quisiera que supieras que, al igual que serena empecé a sentir algo por ti)

\- espera, eso quiere decir...

\- si ash, nosotras te amamos!- le dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo y ash estaba sorprendido

No era la primera vez que una pokemon se enamoraba de el, ya sabía lo que sentían por el su bayleef, latias y meloetta ya que tuvo relaciones con ellas en el pasado, pero era la primera vez que sabía que una chica se había enamorado de él

\- no se que decir chicas, estoy asombrado. Siempre pensé que ambas eran bellas y talentosas, pero no me imaginé que sintieran algo por mi

\- (no es lo que dice tu amiguito ash)

\- mi amiguito?- preguntó confundido al no saber a qué se refería braixen, pero luego noto que ambas veían sonrojadas cierta parte de él, así que bajo un poco su mirada y noto que tenía una erección- ah, disculpen me chicas- dijo avergonzado mientras se cubría con sus manos

\- descuida ash, dejate llevar- le dio un beso y ash estaba sorprendido lo que le dio la oportunidad a braixen de bajarle los pantalones y los bóxers, dejando asombradas a braixen y serena- valla ash, si que estabas animado

\- y como no estarlo? Si se ven muy lindas en esos trajes- ambas le agradecieron y se acercaron al pene de ash para empezar a lamerlo ambas a la vez y mientras lo hacían había veces en que sus lenguas se tocaban

Ambas le querían dar más placer a ash, así que serena se subió la parte superior de su traje lo que permitió que se vieran sus grandes pechos ya que no traía puesto sostén, y braixen se abrió la parte superior del traje que usaba para las presentaciones de serena y de su pelaje se empezaban a notar unos pechos igual de grandes que los de serena, así que después de revelar ambas sus pechos se acercaron de nuevo al pene de ash y lo pusieron entre los pechos de ambas para después empezar a subirlos y bajarlos aumentando el placer de ash

\- chicas, se siente muy bien

\- eso no es nada ash- le dijo serena para acercar su boca al pene de ash y darle unas lamidas para que después braixen hiciera lo mismo. Era tanto el placer que sentía ash que en poco tiempo se vino en ambas, ash con su semen manchó las caras y los pechos de serena y braixen, y ambas se quitaron todo lo que pudieron y después se lo tragaban, pero braixen tenía problemas para hacerlo ya que al quitarse un poco, su pelaje quedaba pegajoso así que le tuvo que pedir a serena que le quitara el que tenía en los pechos y ella por buena amiga le ayudó

Serena le dio un beso a ash y lo tumbo al suelo para después subirse la falda y revelar que no traía bragas y se puso sobre la cara de ash

\- vamos ash, quiero sentir tu lengua en mi interior- ash empezó a meter su lengua dentro de serena dándole un placer que nunca había sentido antes- ah ah ah ash ah que bien se ah siente

Al mismo tiempo braixen quería más de la deliciosa esencia de ash así que se metió su pene en su hocico y comenzó a hacerle un oral

Los tres estaban tan excitados por el momento, que no se dieron cuenta que estaban siendo observados por la pequeña bonnie y pikachu

\- no me imaginé que ash la tuviera tan grande

\- pika pika (ni yo que serena y braixen tuvieran unos cuerpos hermosos)

Ambos continuaron observándolos y bonnie se empezó a sentir extraña, así que se quitó la ropa y después se empezó a tocar mientras que pikachu la veía, lo que iso que se le pusiera dura

\- wow pikachu, para ser tan chiquito la tienes grande

\- (y tu para ser tan pequeña tienes un buen cuerpo)- se acercó a su rostro y bonnie comenzó a imitar la acción que hacía braixen

Volviendo con ash

Ash ya se había corrido en la boca de braixen y serena ya había empapado a ash con sus jugos, y los tres decidieron hacer el siguiente paso, así que serena se puso en cuatro aún con la falda levantaba

\- ash, quiero que me la metas

\- ok serena. Aquí voy- fue entrando poco a poco hasta que sintio el himen de serena, así que retrocedió un poco y llegó hasta el fondo de una sola embestida, pero se quedó quieto ya que recordó que cuando lo hizo con bayleef, latias y meloetta las tres sintieron mucho dolor por haber sido su primera vez. Se espera a que serena dejará de sentir dolor y se comenzó a mover lentamente

\- ah ah ash, se siente bien

\- descuida serena, iré despacio- le dijo y en poco tiempo serena le pedía que aumentará la velocidad de sus embestidas y este lo hacía

Mientras con bonnie y pikachu

Pikachu sentía placer por la acción de bonnie y terminó en su boca sin avisar

\- sabe muy bien pikachu- le dijo bonnie y notaron que habían cambiado de posición, así que bonnie se acostó en el suelo y se abrió de piernas- vamos pikachu, también lo quisiera intentar- pikachu se acercó su entrada y fue entrando poco a poco hasta que le quito la virginidad- espera pikachu, me duele- pikachu se quedó quieto y en poco tiempo bonnie le dijo que se podía mover

Volviendo con ash

Serena gemía de placer por hacerlo con ash, mientras el la había posicionado sólo en sus rodillas mientras con sus manos le sujetaba los pechos, y braixen besaba a serena mientras ella con una mano le masajeaba los pechos y con la otra la masturbaba metiendo sus dedos dentro de su intimidad

\- serena, ya me voy a venir

\- has lo en mi ash. Quiero sentirte dentro de mi- le contesto serena que dejaba de besar a braixen y en poco tiempo sintio como ash descargaba su esencia dentro de ella, pero por ser mucha terminó saliendo de ella y cayendo al suelo- eso fue magnífico ash- le dijo mientras se recostaba- ahora complace a braixen- le dijo antes de besarlo

Braixen se puso en cuatro igual que serena, pero ella comenzó a mover la cola

\- (vamos ash, quiero que me la metas como lo hiciste con serena)

Ash se acercó a ella y le penetró robándole de esta forma la virginidad

Volviendo con bonnie

Bonnie sentía un gran placer al hacerlo con pikachu, ya que el mientras la penetraba también le lamia y mordía los pezones

\- pikachu, que bien se siente- le dijo y en poco tiempo sintio que llegaba al orgasmo- pikachu, siento algo raro, siento como si fuera a acabar

\- (yo también bonnie)

\- en mi cara pikachu, quiero que lances tu descarga en mi cara- pikachu salio de la pequeña bonnie y fue lo más rápido que pudo a su cara para soltar su esencia en ella- mantengamos esto en secreto, si pikachu?- el pokemon sólo asintió y bonnie se tragó todo lo que soltó pikachu para después vestirse y regresar con los pokemon

Volviendo con ash

El seguía asiéndolo con braixen que se había dado la vuelta para poder verlo de frente y plantarle besos en la boca

\- braixen, eres la mejor en esto

\- (no digas eso, aras que me sonroje y que serena se sienta triste)

\- lo se pero, tu vagina es la más caliente que e probado

\- (has probado otras?)

\- antes de venir aquí viaje por la región johto y en un lugar llamado altomare conocí a una latias y la ultima noche que pase en esa ciudad ella y una pokemon mía, una bayleef, se quisieron acostar conmigo y lo terminamos haciendo. Y cuando viaje por unova conocí una meloetta que se enamoró de mi y lo hice con ella igual

\- (al menos me alegra saber que soy la mejor con la que te has apareado)

\- tu y serena- le dijo antes de besarla y correrse dentro

Después de eso serena se despertó y los tres se dieron un baño en lago antes de regresar al campamento que habían hecho

CONTINUARA...


	6. las iniciales lujuriosas

Situado después de la serie XYZ

* * *

Había pasado sólo un día desde que ash regreso de la región kalos, la región en donde sucedieron muchas cosas. Ganó la liga kalos, se enfrentaron al equipo flare con ayuda de los dos zygarde, y recibió su primer beso por parte de su amiga de la infancia, pero no le pudo ganar el título de campeón a diantha

Se encontraba descansando en su casa en pueblo paleta cuando le dieron ganas de ir a ver a sus demás pokemon

\- mamá, voy a ver a mis pokemon!- le dijo mientras bajaba las escaleras

\- ok hijo, que te diviertas- le respondió mientras veía a su hijo salir por la puerta con pikachu en su hombro

Al llegar al laboratorio fue al patio trasero en donde estaba su bulbasaur

\- hola bulbasaur, que tal te va?- le preguntó y el pokemon salto a sus brazos- yo también te extrañe. Crees poder llamar a los otros?- el pokemon sólo asintió para después apartarse de su entrenador y lanzar un rayo solar hacia arriba que empezó a explotar como si fueran fuegos artificiales y en poco tiempo los demás pokemon que atrapó en las regiones llegaron junto a el- me da gusto verlos chicos. Quiero que conozcan a sus nuevos amigos!- dijo y lanzó cinco pokebolas al aire de las que salieron greninja, talonflame, goodra, hawlucha y noivern- amigos les tengo buenas noticias, GANE LA LIGA KALOS- grito y sus pokemon empezaron a celebrar junto a su entrenador- pero no le gane a diantha por el puesto de campeón- eso los desánimo un poco

Los pokemon de kalos observaron la gran cantidad de pokemon que su entrenador había atrapado, así que fueron con quien más estaban cómodos

Talonflame fue junto a los pokemon voladores de ash y se encariñó con unfezant. Hawlucha fue con los pokemon tipo pelea y decidió tener un pequeño combate con pignite. Goodra se encontraba jugando con gible y totodile. Y noivern se encontraba junto a greninja, que la veía como una madre, la cual se encontraba con los demás iniciales evolucionados en su última fase, excepto torterra, que ash atrapó como serían charizard, meganium, sceptile, infernape y serperior

\- (entonces padre las atrapó en sus regiones de origen?)- les preguntó noivern y todas asintieron

\- (disculpa noivern)- le habló meganium- (pero por que le dices padre a ash?)- preguntó celosa

\- (lo que pasa señorita meganium es que el señor hawlucha me encontró cuando aún estaba dentro del huevo)

\- (y luego entre todos los pokemon de ash, menos goodra que se encontraba protegiendo su hogar, lo incubamos y lo primero que vio fue a ash)- terminó de contar greninja

\- (entonces, eres otro de los pokemon que salvo ash y se decidió quedar con él?)- preguntó charizard

\- (a ustedes las salvo mi padre?)- preguntó noivern sorprendida y las seis asintieron- (me podrían contar como lo hizo por favor?)- les rogó con una carita que le derretiría el alma a cualquiera y ellas aceptaron

\- (a mi me salvo en su primer viaje)- comenzó charizard- (cuando lo conocí era solo una pequeña charmander, me encontraba sobre una roca ya que el entrenador que tuve antes que el era un completo patán, me creía una charmander muy débil por no poder derrotar a un pokemon con desventaja de tipo, pero eso solo paso porque tenía un nivel mayor al mio, así que un día me saco de mi pokebola y me dijo que lo esperara encima de una roca, yo esperé ingenuamente creyendo que volvería por mi pero paso un día y aún no volvía, entonces pasaron ash y sus amigos. Cuando lo ví por primera vez el creía que era una charmander salvaje, pero luego de intentar capturar me el y sus amigos fueron al centro pokemon, en donde estaba el inútil de damian. Al llegar la noche comenzó a llover y ash, misty y brock fueron a rescatar me, pero estaba al borde de la muerte)

\- ( y que paso entonces?)- preguntó noivern con unas cuántas lágrimas al igual que las demás por la historia de charizard

\- (en el centro pokemon me atendieron y me recupere, pero a la mañana siguiente volví hacia dónde estaba la roca. En el camino el equipo rocket me intento capturar pero gracias a ash los pude derrotar. Luego damian salio de su escondite y me quiso llevar con el, pero con un lanzallamas logre hacer que se fuera llorando y me uní al equipo de ash)- dijo con un sonrojo lo último

\- (que gran historia señorita charizard)- le dijo noivern y las demás le contaron sus historias

Meganium le contó como fue que ash lo ayudó a escapar del equipo rocket en las montañas nevadas cuando aún era una chikorita y que después de eso se enamoró de él. Sceptile le contó como ash lo ayudó a proteger el árbol en el que vivía y como intentaron mantenerlo con vida para después ser atrapada por el, eso fue lo que la enamoró de él. Infernape le contó de la vez que ash la consoló cuando su entrenador original la abandono por considerarla débil, y como le dejó ser parte de una verdadera familia en donde la cuidaron como parte de la misma, eso la hizo enamorarse. Serperior le contó que cuando vio a ash por primera vez el trato de atraparla, así que huyó y escucho una conversación del equipo rocket y se fue casi sin ser detectada, para pelear dos veces más contra ash y finalmente ser atrapada. Y por último greninja le dijo que ella siempre se escapaba de sus entrenadores sólo porque no consideraba que eran el entrenador adecuado, hasta que conoció a ash y la ayudó después de recibir la electro bola de pikachu, regresada por el manto espejo de wobbuffet, y luego lo del incidente de garchomp, el ver que ash se sacrificó por pikachu la hizo enamorarse, al ver que ponía la seguridad de sus pokemon antes que la suya

Al terminar de contar sus historias, noivern se encontraba llorando pero en shock al igual que las otras iniciales, al saber que ash se lanzo de una torre por pikachu

\- (que les parece si le damos una recompensa por todo lo que nos a ayudado!)- sugirió meganium

\- (que clase de recompensa meganium?)- le preguntó serperior

\- (piensen lo chicas, todas nos sentimos atraídas por nuestro entrenador. El debe sentirse triste por no haberle ganado a esa tal diantha, así que esta noche le daremos algo que recordará por mucho tiempo!)- dijo emocionada y todas tenían la cara roja, excepto noivern que no sabía a qué se refería

\- (a que se refiere señorita meganium?)- preguntó confundida

\- (no creo que debas saberlo aún pequeña)- le dijo infernape

\- (si es sobre un tema adulto yo se mucho al respecto)- le contesto y todas, incluida greninja, se sorprendieron

\- (pero como puedes saber de temas adultos?)- preguntó en shock greninja

\- (es que una vez el señor pikachu me contó que vio una vez a mi padre apareándose con una meloetta)

\- (pikachu te contó eso!?)- preguntó muy enojada greninja

\- (si, pero sólo porque se lo estuve pidiendo durante treinta minutos)- todas tenían una gota en la cabeza

\- (oye pequeña, no crees que eso no lo deberías de saber a tu edad)- le preguntó sceptile

\- (por que?)

\- (no es bueno que lo sepas siendo tan pequeña)- le contesto serperior

\- (soy más alta que todas ustedes, incluida mamá)

\- (que te parece un trato hija)

\- (que clase de trato?)

\- (le das una paliza a pikachu por haberte dicho todo eso, y a cambio cada una te dará un@ hermanit@)

\- (claro mamá)- le contesto y fue con pikachu que se encontraba con donphan y torterra- (disculpe señor pikachu)

\- (que pasa noivern?)

\- (me puede ayudar con algo un momento?)

\- (claro que si. En un momento vuelvo chicos)- fue con ella hasta donde estaban greninja y las otras- (que necesitas noivern?)

\- (por aquí está bien o por donde mamá?)

\- (tranquila, aquí está bien)- le contesto y noivern atacó a pikachu que no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar y fue golpeado por un pulso dragón haciendo que saliera volando hasta el laboratorio del profesor oak, estrellándose contra la pared y quedando inconsciente

\- (ahora ustedes cumplan su parte del trato)- les dijo mientras iba a jugar con goodra

Al momento de irse las seis fueron con sus entrenador que se encontraba con sus demás iniciales de las regiones, y al ver que se acercaban puso su atención en ellas

\- que sucede chicas?- les preguntó ya que se veían sonrojadas y greninja decidió responder, ya que por su vínculo ash le podía entender

\- (ash, hay algo que te quisiéramos decir)- le dijo un poco nerviosa

\- que cosa greninja?

\- (lo mejor será que vengas con nosotras)

Ash las siguió adentrándose al bosque sin saber que le dirían, pero al llegar las pokemon lo vieron y por alguna razón sus atributos pokemon se empezaron a notar haciendo sonrojar a ash

\- que sucede chicas?- preguntó sonrojado

\- (ash, lo mejor será que nos sincronicemos para que les puedas entender)- le pidió greninja y en un momento ella y ash se sincronizaron, lo que le permitió a ash entenderlas

\- que sucede chicas?- preguntó por tercera vez cansandose de hacer esa pregunta

\- ash, hay algo que queríamos decirte desde hace tiempo- le dijo meganium mientras ash, por obvias razones, tenía una idea de lo que le dirían sus pokemon

\- que cosa meganium?

\- nosotras te amamos!- le dijeron las seis al mismo tiempo dejando boquiabierto al azabache

\- enserio me aman?- preguntó disimulando sorpresa, mientras en su interior estaba dando brincos de felicidad

\- ash deja de simular- le dijo infernape

\- como que disimular?

\- sabemos que te apareaste con meloetta- le contesto serperior un poco celosa

\- como es que lo...?

\- nos lo contó noivern

\- pero como lo pudo saber noivern si aún no nacía?

\- pikachu le dijo- le contesto sceptile

\- ya verá pikachu cuando lo encuentre

\- descuida ash, noivern lo dejo noqueado- le contesto charizard riéndose

\- le pedimos que lo hiciera a cambio de que le demos hermanitos- le dijo greninja sonrojada

\- entonces me llamaron aquí para...?

\- APAREARNOS CONTIGO!- le respondieron

\- si es para que noivern se sienta feliz con hermanos y hermanas esta bien- les dijo y se alegraron

Meganium se acerco a el y lo tumbo al suelo para después besarlo, siendo copiada por las otras chicas después que decidieron hacerlo de acuerdo a su tipo y nombre siendo meganium la primera seguida de sceptile, serperior, charizard, infernape y al final greninja, así que meganium con sus látigos le bajó los pantalones y los bóxers a ash dejando a todas sonrojadas por el tamaño del miembro de su entrenador que ya estaba erecto, así que acerco su boca y lo empezo a chupar mientras con sus látigos lo masturbaba de arriba hacia abajo sacando gemidos de ash por el servició que le hacía meganium, y greninja al estar sincronizada con ash aún también sentía placer en su vagina. A los minutos de hacerle el trabajo oral a su entrenador, este sentía que ya estaba por terminar

\- meganium, ya me voy a...

\- sueltalo ash, quiero probar tu lechita- continuo agitando el miembro con sus látigos al mismo tiempo que lo lamia y pudo sentir que su entrenador soltó su descarga en su boca, que ella agradecía tener grande al igual que las demás, para después tragarse todo lo que ash soltó para después darse la vuelta y mostrarle su vagina húmeda- ash, quiero sentirte en mi interior- ash se acerco a su entrada y la penetró de una sola embestida su virginidad para empezar a moverse lentamente- espera ash, me duele. Despacio- le pidió con unas cuántas lágrimas

\- descuida meganium, iré despacio. Se que te duele- le dijo y se empezo a mover a un ritmo lento sacando gemidos de meganium y en poco tiempo pasaron a ser gemidos de placer

\- más rápido ash

Ash la penetraba con fuerza mientras las demás se unieron con una para satisfacerse. Sceptile se puso con serperior que le estaba frotando su hoja de la cola en su entrada, mientras ella con sus manos la acariciaba a ella. Infernape con su cola acariciaba a charizard y ella le frotaba los pechos con las manos. Y greninja gracias al vínculo con su entrenador sentía placer mientras ash penetraba a meganium

\- meganium ya voy a acabar

\- en mi ash, e querido esto desde hace mucho- ash acelero sus embestidas y terminó corriéndose dentro de meganium que dio un grito de satisfacción y se recostó en el suelo, para que luego sceptile girará a ash y le diera un beso de lengua

\- ash, quisiera que entrarás en mi de una vez

Ash se recostó en el suelo y sceptile se puso sobre el miembro de ash para después ir bajando lentamente hasta que lo tenía adentro por completo, así que ash al sentir el interior de sceptile espero a que se ajustará al tamaño de su miembro para empezar a moverse al mismo tiempo que sceptile

Sceptile gemía mientras ella se movía de arriba hacia abajo siendo penetrada por el pene de ash, que también se movía y sentía placer al sentir la vagina de sceptile en su hombría, la sentía un poco mas abierta que la de meganium y eso por alguna razón le encantaba, pero al poco rato sintio que llegaba a su límite

\- sceptile, ya me voy a correr- le dijo y ella le dio un beso rápido

\- también yo ash, acabemos juntos

Ambos se empezaron a mover con más velocidad para después terminar dentro de sceptile, pero por alguna extraña razón ash sentía que recuperaba las fuerzas, como si los fluidos de sceptile le hubieran devuelto la energía. Al momento de que sceptile se pusiera de lado, serperior se empezo a arrastrar a ash como si fuera una serpiente al acecho

\- quería hacer esto desde hace tiempo ash- le dijo mientras se ponía frente a él y con sus látigos habría sus labios vaginales

\- descuida serperior, esto te va a encantar- se acerco a ella para después ponerla sobre el para besarla y entrar en ella robándole su virginidad- serperior tu interior se siente increible

\- y tu pene también ash- se acerco a su rostro y le empezo a dar un beso de lengua

Ash intentaba subir un poco a serperior pero no lo lograba, así que ella con la ayuda de sus látigos comenzó a moverse de arriba a abajo, sacando varios gemidos de ambos, que llegaron al orgasmo en poco tiempo, y ash volvió a sentir como recuperaba sus fuerzas, pero luego vio como se acercaba charizard con una sonrisa para tomar su pene entre sus manos y empezar a masturbarlo

\- ash, quisiera agradecerte por haberme salvado de damian

\- descuida charizard, eso era lo correcto- le respondió y charizard comenzó a lamer el pene de su entrenador mientras lo masturbaba haciendo gemir a ash- eres buena en eso charizard- la pokemon se alegró de sus palabras y continuó con su trabajo hasta que sintio que su entrenador llenaba su boca para que acto seguido se lo tragara todo degustando el sabor

\- delicioso ash

\- gracia charizard

El muchacho observó como la pokemon se recostaba y abría su vagina con sus manos, así que se acerco y le penetró de una sola embestida haciendo gemir a charizard de dolor, que poco a poco se transformó en placer. Ash la embestía con fuerza mientras charizard disfrutaba esa sensación, ahora entendía la razón por la que meganium siempre se quiso aparear con ash desde que le atrapó, se sentía bien. Mientras con greninja, ella sentía tanto placer por estar sincronizada con su entrenador, así que vio a infernape que esperaba que ash terminará con charizard para que lo hiciera con ella, y se le acerco por detrás para sujetarla de los pechos

\- greninja, que haces!?- preguntó exaltada

\- lo lamento infernape pero ya no lo soporto- fue lo único que le dijo para empezar a besarla tomándola por sorpresa pero comenzaba a corresponder al beso

De vuelta con ash y charizard, ash la seguia embistiendo y de un momento a otro sintio que estaba cerca del climax

\- charizard ya voy a acabar

\- también yo ash, haslo dentro- ash la siguió penetrando y terminó dentro de charizard, y al igual que con meganium, sceptile y serperior sintio algo, sentía que ganaba más potencia, así que vio a las últimas dos pokemon y vio que se estaban consintiendo tumbadas en el piso con infernape sobre greninja

Ambas se estaban besando mientras ash se acercaba y metía su pene en la vagina de infernape, haciendo que se separará del beso con greninja por el dolor de ya no ser virgen, pero rápidamente greninja la volvió a besar para que no se concentrará tanto en el dolor. Estuvieron así un rato hasta que infernape dejo de sentir dolor así que se separo del beso una vez más

\- ya puedes moverte ash

\- de acuerdo infernape- le contesto y se empezo a mover mientras sentía el interior caliente de infernape- infernape, tu interior está muy caliente

\- es por ti ash. Me calienta el hecho de estar haciéndolo contigo- le contesto y se volvió a besar con greninja

Tanto era el placer que sentían los tres, greninja y ash por seguir sincronizados lo que aumentaba el placer que sentían ambos más el hacerlo con la misma pokemon, e infernape por ser penetrada por su entrenador mientras se besaba con greninja, que llegaron al límite al mismo tiempo y con cuidado recostaron a infernape a un lado para verse a los ojos unos segundos

\- sólo quedamos los dos- le dijo ash

\- así es- le respondió greninja para hacercarse y darle un beso mientras se recostaban en el suelo

Ambos querían hacerlo de una vez para descansar así que ash penetró a greninja y de este modo le quito la virginidad, pero al hacerlo el también sintio el dolor de greninja así que se quedo quieto unos momentos. Greninja no necesito decirte cuando ya había perdido el dolor ya que el dejo de sentir dolor al mismo tiempo que greninja y se empezo a mover. Ambos sentían más placer del que deberían de estar sintiendo, eso fue lo que los hizo acabar rápido y al momento de hacerlo greninja perdió la sincronización

\- eres increible ash

\- gracias greninja- le dio un rápido beso y cameron dormidos

CONTINUARA...

Bien, yo me despido no sin antes recordarles que cualquier pedido lo pueden dejar en los comentarios


	7. una forma de agradecerte

En la región kanto en la cueva celeste se encuentran dos pokemon con forma humanoide, dos poderosos pokemon de tipo psíquico llamados mewtwo. En la cueva ambos se encontraban teniendo una feroz batalla que al final fue ganada por el mewtwo que estaba con su mega evolución activada

\- buen entrenamiento hermana- le dijo el mewtwo derrotado a su hermana por medio de la telepatía

\- gracias mewtwo- le dijo igualmente por telepatía perdiendo su mega evolución y suspirando pesadamente en el proceso

\- que pasa?- le pregunto su hermano al verla suspirar así

\- nada, solo estoy cansada

\- no necesito tener poderes psíquicos para saber que algo te pasa

\- eh estado pensando en alguien últimamente

\- que tierno, mi hermanita está enamorada- dijo burlona mente

\- a quien le dices hermanita!?

\- a ti- le respondió y fue golpeado por una bola sombra- me lo merecia- le dijo- me vas a decir en quien has estado pensando?

\- se trata de un humano que me ayudó. El y su pikachu me ayudaron mucho- le respondió sonrojada y con los ojos cerrados

\- dices que esté humano tiene un pikachu?

\- así es

\- y a este pikachu no le gusta entrar en su pokebola?

\- si, tú lo conoces?

\- claro. Yo y mew lo convertimos una vez en piedra

\- que ustedes que!?- pregunto super enojada

\- fue un accidente

\- como lo pudieron convertir en piedra por accidente!?- mewtwo le procedió a explicar la historia de lo que pasó y al terminar tenía un chichón en la cabeza- para que no le hagas algo como eso otra vez

\- lo lamento

\- a propósito, sabes dónde vive?

\- claro, lady arceus se la pasa espiandolo y una vez mientras lo espiaba pude observar donde vive, pero arceus me descubrió y me lanzó un poderoso pulso oscuro

\- y dónde vive?

\- en pueblo paleta- tan pronto como lo dijo, su hermana asumió su mega forma y salió lo más rápido que pudo a pueblo paleta

MIENTRAS EN PUEBLO PALETA

Ash se encontraba caminando hacia su hogar, habían pasado unos días desde que volvió de la región Kalos y ahora se encontraba regresando de un mandado que le pidió su madre. El estaba cargando una bolsa pesada de alimentos mientras su pikachu estaba sentado en su hombro besando una botella de salsa de tomate

\- me puedes ayudar un poco, sabes pikachu?

\- pika pika (ya te dije ash, yo cargo la salsa de tomate y así no tienes que cargar tanto peso)

\- aún así Pikachu son muchas cosas y no me ayuda el que tú estés sentado en mi hombro sin hacer nada

\- pika pika (muy bien)- le dijo y se bajó de su hombro para ayudarlo también a cargar algunas verduras que llevaba ash

Unos minutos después ambos llegaron a casa y le dejaron las cosas a la madre de ash para después Pikachu llevarse la salsa de tomate al segundo piso sin que delia se diera cuenta, mientras ash salía a caminar un rato por el pueblo. Fue al parque y se sentó en una banca para ponerse a ver el paisaje, al mismo tiempo tiempo que la mewtwo llegaba al pueblo y tomaba una forma humana

Recorrió el pueblo en búsqueda de ash pelo no lo encontraba, pero ya que estaba por rendirse vio el parque y lo encontró, así que fue corriendo hacia el. Al mismo tiempo ash se levantó para dirigirse a su casa pero al darse la vuelta vio a una chica que salto hacia el tirando los a ambos al suelo

\- que alegría me da verte ash!- le dijo la chica muy feliz

\- disculpe pero, quien es usted?

\- soy yo, mewtwo- le contesto en voz baja sonriendo

\- mewtwo?

\- no lo digas fuerte, la gente lo podría oír

\- y entonces como quieres que te diga

\- llámame Lucy

\- de acuerdo lucy- le dijo y noto algo- por cierto, que haces en pueblo paleta?

\- vine a visitarte porque me gustas ash

\- te gustó!?- pregunto sonriente a lo que lucy asintió- pero desde cuándo?

\- desde lo de ciudad new tork- se vieron unos segundos y se fueron acercando hasta darse un tierno beso

Al mismo tiempo en la sala del origen...

Arceus se encontraba en shock al ver a ambos besarse, sabía que el mewtwo de kanto tenía que ver en eso de alguna forma, sin duda se desquitaria con el después pero por el momento decidió ver hasta donde llegaban ya que a pesar de verlos besarse le excitaba la idea de ver hasta donde eran capaces de llegar

Regresando con ash...

El y lucy se separaron del beso y notaron que estaba haciéndose tarde

\- te gustaría ir a mi casa lucy?

\- me encantaría- le respondió

Caminaron un rato hasta llegar a la casa de ash y pudieron observar a delia entrando a la casa con una botella de salsa de tomate. Al entrar ambos a la casa pudieron observar a pikachu atado a las escaleras y escucharon a la madre de ash caminar hacia la sala

\- ash que bueno regresas, la cena estará lista pronto- le dijo y noto a la chica que acompañaba a su hijo- ash, quien es ella?- pregunto dulcemente

\- bueno mamá, ella es...

\- yo soy lucy señora Ketchum, y soy la novia de ash- dijo abrazando el brazo izquierdo de ash

\- valla ash, te lo tenías muy guardado- dijo con una sonrisa coqueta- si que eres muy guapa- le dijo viéndola de pies a cabeza avergonzandola un poco

\- y desde cuándo son novios?

\- desde hace unos minutos mamá- le contesto ash

\- y de dónde se conocen?

\- el me ayudó en la ciudad new tork, en la región unova. Sucedió una batalla entre los pokemon legendarios mewtwo y genesect en el que perecieron mis padres- dijo con unas cuantas lágrimas y delia le dio un abrazo para que se desahogara

\- lo lamento mucho querida- le dijo delia igual con algunas lágrimas y después de que lucy se desahogara continuo relatando

\- de no haber sido por su hijo señora ketchum yo también abría muerto

\- por qué lucy?

\- el me salvó de unos escombros de un edificio que sufrió mucho daño

\- ash, tienes un buen corazón- le dijo delia abrazándolo

\- gracias mamá

\- después de eso decidir venir a la región kanto para volver a ver a ash- termino de contar y les rugió el estómago a ella y a ash

\- se ve que tienen hambre, no se pronto estara la cena

\- ahora que lo recuerdo mamá, por qué está atado pikachu?

\- porque después de que saliste esta tarde pikachu se llevó la salsa de tomate a tu cuarto y se la bebió todo en solo unos minutos- dijo con una vena marcada al recordar lo que hizo pikachu- yo les aviso cuando esté lista la cena, por lo pronto hagan lo que quieran- se retiró a la cocina y ash y lucy desataron a pikachu que fue a ayudarle a delia con la cena. Ash y Lucy decidieron subir al segundo piso pero al ir subiendo las escaleras delia asomó su cabeza por la puerta de la cocina- lo olvidaba, pueden hacer todo el ruido que quieran, pero se gentil con ella y mañana tu limpias tus cobijas

\- MAMÁ!- grito sonrojado ash y ambos fueron al cuarto de ash

Al entrar ambos se sentaron en la cama de ash sin dirigirse la mirada hasta que mewtwo decidió romper el hielo

\- ash?

\- si lucy?

\- yo quisiera hacerlo contigo

\- yo también lucy

\- cuando estemos solos llámame mewtwo

\- ok mewtwo- se fueron acercando hasta comenzar a besarse iniciando una guerra de lenguas

Al mismo tiempo que se besaban ash fue bajando sus manos tocando el cuerpo de mewtwo y se separó del beso al sentir como ash estaba apretando sus pechos

\- vas directo al postre, eh?- le pregunto con picardía a lo que ash asintió- quisieras verlas ash?

\- si, por favor

Mewtwo se desabrochó el vestido y lo fue bajando lentamente hasta dejar ver qué llevaba ropa interior morada, aumentando la erección que tenía ash, que aumento aún más al ver cómo mewtwo se quitaba sus bragas y el sostén

\- que te parecen ash?- pregunto algo tímida

\- son preciosos mewtwo, al igual que tú

\- pero no es justo que solo yo esté desnuda y tú no

\- perdóname

Le dijo y se empezó a quitar la ropa hasta quedar como mewtwo y está al ver el cuerpo desnudo de ash se le quedó viendo hipnotizada

\- que buen cuerpo tienes ash

\- gracias mewtwo

Ash acerco su cara a la intimidad de mewtwo y la empezó a lamer sacando gemidos de ella por tal estimulación que decidió usar sus poderes psíquicos para recostar a ash en la cama mientras ella se ponía sobre el poniendo el pene de ash entre sus grandes pechos, mientras ash lamía su vagina sacando así gemidos de placer ambos hasta que terminaron corriéndose en la cara del otro. Mewtwo se bajó de ash y decidió querer hacerlo de una vez, así que se puso en cuatro y empezó a mover su trasero provocativamente de lado a lado

\- adelante ash, mete lo por favor

\- claro mewtwo- se puso de rodillas y fue acercando su pene a su entrada, pero en ese momento se abrió la puerta dejando a ambos asustados

\- ash, lucy la cena casi está lista- les dijo delia con los ojos cerrados y al abrirlos se llevó una sorpresa- disculpen no quise interrumpirlos- cerro la puerta y bajo a la cocina

Mewtwo estaba en shock al igual que ash, pero quería hacerlo de una vez así que se hizo para atrás y al ser penetrada por el pene dio un grito por haber perdido la virginidad, el grito logro sacar a ash de su trance y vio que ya estaba dentro de mewtwo así que empezó a moverse lentamente y poco a poco iba aumentando la velocidad de sus embestidas sacando fuertes gemidos de mewtwo. Ambos estaban tan concentrados en lo que hacían que no notaron que delia había abierto un poco la puerta y los estaba grabando. Al poco rato ambos se corrieron y descansaron un rato antes de vestirse y bajar a cenar

Salto de tiempo...

Habían pasado ya 10 años y delia le ofrecía a mewtwo, que ahora era conocida como lucy, el quedarse en su casa para cuidar de ash. Dos año después de ese día mewtwo resultó embarazada y ella y ash se casaron

CONTINUARÁ...


	8. subiendo los ánimos de una coordinadora

Situado desde de la copa Wallace/Plubio

* * *

Con la copa Wallace terminada ash junto a pikachu, may, dawn, buneary, piplup y glaceon salieron a recorrer la ciudad antes de que may tuviera que regresar a johto por la tarde

El primer lugar a dónde decidieron ir fue a comprar ropa. Cada vez que encontraban algo que les gustará se llevaban a ash y a los pokemon machos junto a ellas para que les dijeran que tal se veían, y entre los atuendos que se probaron destacaron un vestido que parecía de bodas que uso may, y un traje de maid que uso glaceon

\- que te parecen estos atuendos ash?- le pregunto may tímidamente mientras ash solo se le quedaba viendo fijamente

\- se ven hermosas may- su respuesta alegro a ambas

\- gracias ash- le dijeron ambas mientras se abalanzaban hacía el para abrazarlo

\- parece que están muy cómodos- les dijo dawn que estaba vestida con un vestido azul mientras buneary que vestía un mini vestido verde intentaba coquetear con pikachu

\- también te ves linda dawn- le dijo ash sonrojandola

\- gracias ash- le dijo y fueron a pagar la ropa, que era la que traían en ese momento y dos atuendos más, e hicieron que ash cargará la ropa de may, dawn y glaceon mientras pikachu cargaba la de buneary

Al llegar al centro pokemon pudieron observar a zoey saliendo, y está al verlos fue directo hacia donde estaban ellos

\- que tal chicas- las saludo

\- hola zoey- le devolvieron el saludo may y dawn

\- veo que fueron de compras- dijo viendo a ash con las bolsas de las chicas

\- si no les molesta chicas, pasaré a dejar estás bolsas a la habitación- les dijo ash y ellas aceptaron mientras el y pikachu iban al centro pokemon

Ya pasados unos minutos entro may y fue directo a su habitación donde ash se encontraba descansando en su cama

\- estás cómodo ash?- le pregunto

\- bastante- dijo y tardo unos segundos en reaccionar- ah! May!- grito levantándose observando con miedo a may y glaceon, mientras pikachu hizo lo primero que se le vino a la mente para evitar la irá de may y su glaceon: salir lo más rápido del cuarto- disculpa may, no era mi intención acostarme en tu cama!- se apresuro a decir

\- descuida ash, está tarde me regreso a johto- le dijo sentándose en la cama con su glaceon en su regaso

\- te voy a extrañar may- le dijo y noto como glaceon lo vio con una cara enojada señalando celos- y a ti también glaceon

\- y nosotras a ti ash- le dijo may mientras lo abrazaba del cuello y glaceon se ponía sobre las piernas de ash- sabes ash, hay algo que podemos hacer para que así no nos vallas a olvidar tan fácil y quieras volver a vernos cuanto antes

\- que cosa may?- le pregunto

\- esto ash- le dijo y lo recostó en la cama para después besarlo y al separarse recibir un beso de glaceon- que te pareció el beso de glaceon, ash?

\- fue increíble, aunque estaba muy helado

\- estás listo para más ash?

\- claro may- le dijo y may comenzó a desabotonarse la blusa, para revelar sus grandes pechos que eran cubiertos por un sostén blanco, para después terminar de quitárse la blusa haciendo sonrojar más a ash

\- te gustan, ash?

\- mucho may- le respondió y como no le ponían mucha atención a glaceon, que aún estaba vestida de maid, uso sus garras para romper el sostén de may haciendo que se le vieran sus pechos

\- por qué hiciste eso, glaceon!?- le pregunto may cubriéndose con los brazos

\- glaceon glaceon (yo también quiero la atención de ash)

\- también quieres la atención de ash?- le pregunto may y glaceon asintio- solo tenías que decirlo glaceon, no hacía falta que rasgaras mi sosten- glaceon bajo la cabeza apenada por eso, ya que era uno de los favoritos de may

\- lo lamento glaceon- le dijo ash agarrándola en brazos y está al ver que estaba muy cerca de la cara de ash se acercó para darle otro beso- tus besos son muy fríos glaceon- le dijo al separarse de ella

\- enserio, ash?- le pregunto may, que ya no cubría sus pechos

\- si may

\- glaceon, te importaría si lo compruebo?- le pregunto y glaceon acepto para saltar hacía may, que se recostó en la cama con glaceon sobre ella, con sus patas delanteras aplastando sus pechos mientras se besaban

Al mismo tiempo que eso pasaba, ash veía la escena y se empezó a excitar, así que se fue quitando la ropa hasta quedar en ropa interior, y se acercó a may para bajarle sus shorts y las bragas de una forma lenta, mientras ella se separaba del beso helado de glaceon al sentir que terminaba de perder su ropa

\- ya andas muy ansioso, no ash?

\- así es may- le dijo y se acercó a su sona íntima para empezar a meter su lengua sacando gemidos de may

\- ahh... ahh... que bien... se si... siente ash... ahh

Continuo gimiendo mientras ash continuaba con su trabajo y glaceon se acercó a su pezón derecho para empezar a darle lamidas sacando más gemidos de may por recibir placer en su zona íntima y por sentir la fría lengua de glaceon en su pezón

\- que rico se siente- dijo mientras continuaba gimiendo y al poco tiempo sintió que llegaba a su límite- ash, glaceon ya voy a acabar- ash continuo lamiendo la vagina de may mientras glaceon, la cuál ahora chupaba el pezón izquierdo, continuo haciendo su trabajo y en poco tiempo may termino en la cara de ash

\- que rica estas may

\- gracias ash- le dijo may sentandose- ahora me preguntó que tal sabrás tu, eh glaceon?- le pregunto a su pokemon la cuál asintió y ambas sentaron a ash en la cama para después quitarle los boxers dejando a la vista su pene que ya estaba erecto- ya estás muy animado ash

\- gracias may

Ash observo como ambas, entrenadora y pokemon, se pusieron frente a frente con su pene entre ambas, para luego acercarse hasta tenerlo justo enfrente para empezar a lamerlo. Ash sentía un verdadero placer por tener a may y a glaceon lamiendo su miembro. Por un lado estaba may, que mientras lo lamía también lo estaba masturbando, y por el otro estaba glaceon, que por ser tipo hielo sentía su miembro más helado, lo que lo hizo terminar rápido llenando la cara de ambas con su semen

\- lo lamento chicas

\- descuida ash- le dijo may agarrando un poco de semen de su cara para llevarlo a su boca y tragarlo- es un poco salado, pero está delicioso- glaceon asintió y se acercó a la cara de may para lamer una parte que aún estaba con semen, para ella misma tragarselo- ya verás, pequeña ladrona- se acercó a su rostro y empezó a agarrar lo que quedaba en la cara de glaceon que hacía lo mismo con la cara may. Al terminar de tragarse lo que quedaba may se tumbó en la cama y abrió sus piernas dando una vista de su vagina, que estaba toda mojada- adelante ash, quiero hacerlo

\- claro may- se acercó a ella y fue entrando de poco a poco hasta sentir su barrera, y may al sentir que se detenía enrollo sus piernas en ash para hacerlo entrar de golpe, haciendo que diera un pequeño grito por haber perdido su virginidad- estás bien may?- pregunto con preocupación

\- descuida ash, el dolor se pasará pronto- y tal como dijo, unos momentos después dejo de sentir dolor para empezar a sentir placer- ya te puedes mover ash- ash la obedeció y se empezó a mover dentro de ella mientras glaceon se ponía frente a ella y le mostraba su vagina mojada, así que may acerco su cara y empezó a lamer el interior de glaceon, que se encontraba besando a ash

En cuestión de minutos y de recibir placer entre los tres se terminaron corriendo. Glaceon en la cara de may, y ash en el interior de may que también se corrió, y al ser mucho lo que soltó ash terminó saliendo de la vagina de may y los tres se tumbaron a descansar un momento

Al ya estar recuperados glaceon se acercó a ash y lo recostó en el suelo para después acercarse a su miembro y sentarse sobre este para sentir el mismo dolor que su entrenadora unos minutos antes, mientras para ash el interior de glaceon era muy placentero, ya que a pesar de ser tipo hielo y tener una temperatura muy fría, el interior de glaceon era calido, así que se empezó a mover lentamente sacando gemidos de glaceon hasta que después de un rato termino dentro de ella

Por la tarde ash y sus amigos se despidieron de may que partió rumbo hacia johto, pero ash estaba ansioso por volver a ver a may y a glaceon


	9. una noche en la academia primera parte

Situado despues de ¡Lirio contra Iris: pasado, presente y futuro! / ¡Drayden contra Iris: pasado, presente y futuro!, aunque con un final distinto y algunos cambios

Luego de su batalla contra drayden, ash, iris y cilan se encontraban en el antiguo cuarto de iris en la academia opelucid descansando. Habian decidido pasar la noche en la academia, y Martha les habia entregado a cada uno una habitacion vacia, para el dia siguiente continuar su camino hacia la liga unova

En el cuarto de iris se encontraban los tres platicando hasta que se dieron cuenta de la alta hora que era, asi que ash y cilan se disponian a marcharse, pero no recordaban en donde estaban sus habitaciones asi que iris los tuvo que llevar, y la que estaba mas cerca era la de cilan

\- gracias iris- le agradecio el peli verde a su amiga

\- de nada cilan- le respondio y vio como el chef entraba a su cuarto- bien ash, tu cuarto esta cerca. Vamos

-de acuerdo iris- le dijo y la siguio por el pasillo hasta una esquina, pero al doblar la esquina ash tropezo con una chica que iba en direccion contraria a el, haciendo que ambas cayeran al suelo, por suerte pikachu salto al ultimo segundo al hombro de iris- disculpa, estas bien?- le dijo ash a la chica mientras se levantaba y le ofrecia la mano

\- si, gracias- le dijo la chica sosteniendo su mano para pararse, y al momento de hacerlo iris la pudo ver mejor por la poca luz y la reconocio

\- HILDA!?- pregunto sorprendida

\- iris?- pregunto la ahora identificada como Hilda al ver a su amiga

\- cuanto tiempo, hilda

\- lo mismo digo, iris

\- ustedes se conocen?- pregunto ash y ambas chicas voltearon a verlo

\- claro ash- le respondio iris- ash, ella es hilda. Fue una gran amiga mia mientras estudiaba aqui- le dijo y volteo a ver a hilda- hilda el es ash, un entrenador de la region kanto

\- mucho gusto ash- dijo viendolo atentamente

\- mucho gusto hilda- dijo viendola de pies a cabeza

\- y cual es su relacion, iris?- le pregunto hilda viendola coquetamente

\- no es esa clase de relacion si es lo que te imaginas- le dijo con una gota en la cabeza- estoy viajando con el ya que quiere entrar a la liga unova

\- y viajan ustedes dos solos?- le pregunto

\- de hecho- se metio ash en la conversacion- estamos viajando con alguien mas. uno de los tres lideres de ciudad Striaton, cilan

\- y donde esta el?

\- probablemente ya esta dormido- le respondio iris

\- hacia donde se dirigian, iris?

\- estaba llevando a ash a la habitacion que le dio martha

\- se quedaran aqui esta noche?- les pregunto con entusiasmo

\- si hilda. Y tu?- le pregunto iris

\- yo tambien. Estaba acostada, pero me dieron ganas de ir al baño- les dijo y recordo por que habia salido- me esperan aqui un momento? Quisiera ir con ustedes a la habitacion de ash

\- claro, aqui te esperamos- le dijo iris y hilda fue a los baños de la academia, y al volver los tres se dirigieron al cuarto de ash

\- esto si que es interesante- dijo hilda cuando llegaron

\- que cosa hilda?- le pregunto iris

\- parece que ash y yo seremos vecinos esta noche- le respondio sonriendo con los ojos cerrados

\- cual es tu habitacion, hilda?- le pregunto ash y hilda apunto a la puerta que estaba delante de la habitacion de ash

\- que concidencia, no iris?

\- si hilda. Vaya coincidencia- le dijo y se acerco a ash- ash, podemos hablar un momento?

\- claro iris- le dijo y se alejaron un poco de hilda- que sucede?

\- estoy un poco preocupada

\- no te preocupes, te aseguro que hilda estara bien, si algo llegara a pasarle, su habitacion esta frente a la mia y podria llegar rapido a ayudarla

\- no lo decia por hilda!- le dijo- lo decia por ti

\- por mi?

\- si. Es que hilda siempre a sido muy coqueta y muchas veces se pasa de la ralla, no se que seria capas de hacerte

\- tranquila, estare bien

-si te parece bien vendre a verificar que estes bien en una hora, ok?

\- ok- ñe contesto y volvieron con hilda

\- bueno ash, que pases buenas noches- le dijo

\- tu igual iris

\- bueno hilda, volvamos a nuestras habitaciones

\- ok- le contesto y se acerco provocativa a ash- buenas noches ash

\- buenas noches hilda- le dijo y vio como se acercaba a darle un beso en la mejilla, pero antes de que lo hiciera iris la jalo fuera del cuarto dejando a ash con una gota en la cabeza

Mas tarde, esa misma noche...

Ya habia pasado media hora desde que iris y hilda habian ido a sus habitaciones y ash se encontraba durmiendo tranquilamente

En la habitacion de hilda ella se encontraba planeando como escabullirse en la habitacion del azabache

\- si iris me descubre seria un problema- se encontraba pensando hasta que se le ocurrio la idea de esperar a que pasara la hora que dijo iris para luego ir a la habitacion de ash y hacer que prometa no decirle nada a iris y luego hacerlo

Ya pasada la hora iris fue a ver si hilda aun seguia en su cuarto y al entrar a ver vio a hilda que se estaba haciendo la dormida, por lo que procedio a retirarse, y al momento dahcerlo hilada se levanto y se asomo afuera para ver si iris no estaba

Al ver que no habia rastro de ella entro a la habitacion de ash y lo vio durmiendo

\- que lindo es cuando duerme- dijo en voz baja y se acerco- me pregunto en que estara soñando- se preguntoy le quito la cobija lentamente- espero que tu amiguito este listo

Acerco sus manos y le empezo a bajar el pantalon y la ropa interior lentamente para que no se despertara y al lograrlo vio el miembro de ash, el cual le parecio lindo, y se acerco para darle un beso y luego empezar a masturbarlo sacando gemidos de ash, al mismo tiempo que su miembro se ponia erecto. Luego vio la oportunidad perfecta y lo metio a su boca

\- pero que rico sabe- penso mientras disfrutaba del miembro de ash, el cual no paraba de gemir. Hilda siguio con su trabajo y en cuestion de tiempo sintio que algo llenaba su boca, asi que retiro el miembro de su boca y se trago lo que ash solto dentro de su boca, aunque cayo un poco en su pijama- que rico sabor- dijo y observo como ash empezaba a abrir los ojos- hola ash, que tal dormiste?

\- hilda, que estas haciendo aqui?- pregunto medio dormido y sintio frio de la cintura para abajo, entonces se termino de despertar y vio que no traia sus pantalones ni su ropa interior- PERO DONDE ESTA MI ROPA?- pregunto exaltado y vio a hilda la cual se quitaba su blusa dando a resaltar sus grandes pechos- pero por que te quitas la blusa, hilsa!?- volvio a preguntar exaltado

\- porque tu la manchaste, ash

\- yo la manche?

\- si. Cuando te corriste

\- ahora entiendo por que iris dijo que estaba preocupada por mi

\- por favor ash, no le digas nada a iris!- le suplico con lagrimas amenazando con salir

\- descuida hilda, no dire nada- le dijo sonriendo

\- de verdad?- le pregunto feliz

\- claro. Ademas no es la primera vez que me levanto y una linda chica se divierte conmigo cuando estoy dormido

\- a no?

\- no, aunque si la primera vez que es una persona

\- una persona?

\- es que las otras veces eran pokemon que sienten algo por mi

\- de verdad?- le pregunto interesada- y dime ash, quien es mejor haciendo esto, una pokemon o yo?- le dijo y volvio a meter su pene en su boca sacando mas gemidos de ash que no tardo mucho en correrse llenando otra vez la boca de hilda, pero esta vez habia sido tanto que no se lo pudo tragar todo, haciendo que tosiera y un poco callera en sus pechos

\- lo siento hilda- le dijo y agarro un trapo para limpiar los pechos de hilda

\- descuida ash, fui yo la que empezo- le dijo y vio la posicion en la que estaban- quieres hacerlo?

\- claro

Al momento de contestarle, hilda se avalanzo sobre el y lo empezo a besar mientras ash masajeaba con una mano el trasero de hilda y con la otra sus pechos

\- ah... ah... que bien... se... siente ash- le dijo entre gemidos y antes de que pudieran continuar la puerta se habrio de golpe dejando ver a una iris molesta

\- HILDA!- grito viendo a su amiga

\- IRIS!?- grito ahora hilda sorprendida al ver a iris en su ropa de dormir viendola molesta

CONTINUARA...

A los que esperaban lemon en este capitulo, siento decepcionarlos, pero lo dejare para el siguiente que subire en unos dias

Sin mas que decir yo me despido, no sin antes recordarles que cualquier pedido lo pueden dejar en los comentarios


	10. una noche en la academia segunda parte

Continuación del capitulo anterior, pero esta vez con lemon

Al gritar iris el nombre de hilda, ella y el azabache veían nerviosos a la loli de... Perdón, a iris, ya que los había descubierto cuando la cosa se ponía interesante. Pasaron unos segundos en un silencio incomodo y finalmente iris tomo la palabra

\- que demonios haces aquí, hilda!?

\- iris- le dijo su amiga- pues veras yo 'piensa hilda. Una buena excusa para iris'- lo pensó un momento y finalmente decidió decir lo que se le ocurrio- lo que pasa es que yo estaba dormida en mi habitación tranquilamente, cuando ash fue y me pidió que viniera

\- QUE YO QUE!?- grito sorprendido ash al ver como hilda lo estaba acusando de eso

\- no te hagas el que no sabe nada ash- le dijo bruscamente hilda y vio a iris, la cual seguía viéndola molesta, para continuar- cuando vine a la habitación me obligo a besarlo y puso una mano en mis pecho y la otra en mi trasero

\- UN MOMENTO, yo no hice tal cosa- se trató de defender

\- y que más hizo, hilda?- le pregunto iris a su amiga, que creía que se había tragado la mentira

\- antes de que llegarás quiso meter sus manos dentro de mi ropa para sentir mi piel desnuda, pero tú llegaste para detenerlo

\- todo eso!?- pregunto iris con una vena marcada en la frente mientras veía a ash que estaba sudando a mares

\- si- fue lo único que le dijo hilda con los ojos cerrados pensando que iris se trago semejante mentira, solo para recibir un golpe de parte de la morena, que la dejo de rodillas sobándose un chichón en su cabeza

\- y tú crees que me voy a creer semejante estupidez!?- le gritó enojada- a ti y a ash los conozco muy bien como para saber que son capaces de hacer y no hacer. Mientras que tú eres una chica coqueta que lo quiere hacer con cualquiera que consideres lindo, ash es inocente. No se aprovecha de los demás y tampoco saca ventajas de situaciones comprometedoras

\- tanto sabes de ash?- le pregunto con una sonrisa burlona como cuando miette puso celosa a serena

\- y que si se mucho de el!?

\- si yo recuerdo bien, los únicos hombres de los que sabías tanto eran los que te gustaban, o no iris?- le pregunto burlona mente haciendo que iris retrocediera un poco sonrojada

\- que crees que dices hilda!? Yo solo se todo eso de ash porque hemos estado viajando juntos por la región unova

\- y si no mal recuerdo, también dijiste que habían estado viajando junto a otro chico, o no?

\- si, y eso que tiene que ver?

\- me parece raro que sepas mucho sobre ash, mientras que de su otro compañero nada

\- no la culpo por no saber mucho de cilan. Puede ser un poco molesto aveces- dijo ash que ya no estaba nervioso

\- verdad que si?- le pregunto iris sin hacerle caso a hilda

\- ese no es el punto- les dijo hilda- como no te percataste ash que le gustas a iris?

\- porque la verdad no pareciera que le gustó

\- pero si le gustas!- le gritó hilda

\- y que si es así!?- le gritó iris súper sonrojada- si me gusta ash no es de tu incumbencia

\- y por qué no le dijiste antes iris?

\- porque no sabía que hubiera dicho!- reveló y unos segundos después se dio cuenta de lo que dijo, solo para ruborizarse

\- y que dices ash? La aceptaras?- le pregunto y ash no sabía que decir. Era la primera vez que sabía que una de sus compañeras lo amaba y no sabía que decir

\- me agarraron por sorpresa. De hecho es la primera vez que se que le gusto a una de mis compañeras de viaje

\- entonces no la aceptaras!?- pregunto un poco sorprendida hilda mientras iris se ponía algo triste- descuida iris, yo sé cómo te puedes convertir en su novia

\- como?

\- tu sígueme- le dijo y se fue a abrazar a ash del brazo izquierdo de forma melosa y le hizo una seña a Iris para que hiciera lo mismo en el otro brazo- no has estado antes con una chica antes ash?- le pregunto y ash inmediatamente pensó en chicas con las que había estado antes de forma romántica, pero decidió mentir, cosa que por obvias razones noto hilda

\- la verdad que no

\- pues tienes suerte! Esta noche estarás con dos a la vez

\- QUE QUE!?- grito exaltada iris

\- descuida iris, seguro que con esto te aceptará como su novia, y puede que a mí me acepte como su amante

\- como digas hilda- le dijo con la mirada agachada como si estuviera triste, y luego se dio cuenta de lo último que dijo su amiga- espera, que?

\- la primera será iris. Te parece bien, ash?- le pregunto sin hacerle caso a iris

\- claro!- contesto con su habitual sonrisa y puso lentamente a Iris en su cama, mientras está se ponía un poco nerviosa- descuida iris, seré cuidadoso

\- gracias ash- le contesto la morena que lentamente se fue quitando su ropa hasta quedar sin nada que la cubriera

\- tienes un mejor cuerpo del que recuerdo, iris- le dijo hilda apreciando su cuerpo, pero su vista se poso en los pechos de la morena y sonrió internamente al ver que le ganaba en ese punto- aunque tus pechos solo crecieron un poco desde que estudiaste aquí

\- callate!- le gritó molesta por ese último comentario, pero luego su vista se fijó en ash- no la escuches ash, por favor

\- descuida iris- le dijo con una sonrisa- no me molesta si tus pechos son pequeños, eso te hace ver más linda

\- deberás ash?- le pregunto con una sonrisa

\- claro, eres linda tal como eres

\- gracias ash- le dijo levantándose un poco para darle un apasionado beso que fue correspondido de inmediato, sacando celos en hilda

\- eso no es justo!- exclamó haciendo pucheros, causando que ambos se separaran del beso para mirarla- yo también quiero ser besada

\- es lo que quieres hilda?- le pregunto iris

\- absolutamente- dijo e inmediatamente iris le dio un rápido beso a ash y se acercó a hilda, que estaba moviendo rápidamente sus brazos de arriba a abajo y con los ojos cerrados, para besarla

Al sentir que la besaban dejo de agitar sus brazos y se dejó llevar sin abrir los ojos aún. Mientras besaba a Iris, se fue quitando su chaleco y el resto de su ropa hasta quedar como iris y ash, y luego sintió como la persona que la besaba empezaba a recorrer su cuerpo con sus manos, así que decidió guiarlas ella misma hasta sus pechos, para después ella hacer lo mismo y recorrer el cuerpo de iris, pensando que era ash, pero al llegar al pecho sintió que estaba un poco elevado, así que finalmente empezó a abrir los ojos lentamente para ver que era iris la que la había besado, y no ash

Observo con asombre el hecho de que era su amiga la que la beso, pero miro de reojo a ash, que también estaba asombrado por lo de iris, pero parecía que le gustaba ver el beso, por lo que hilda decidió continuarlo y empezó a meter su lengua en la boca de iris, que inmediatamente empezó a corresponder el beso. Mientras se continuaban besando terminaron recostadas con iris sobre hilda, pero se separaron por la falta de aire y se quedaron viendo un momento para después ver al azabache, que veía la posición en la que estaban con los pechos de iris tocando los de hilda, y con sus intimidades separadas por unos cuantos centímetros. Veía sonrojado la escena y las chicas se besaron rápido para ver al azabache

\- te quieres unir, ash?- le pregunto iris y ash se acerco a ambas, que decidieron separarse pero quedando en la misma posición una al lado de la otra

Ash vio los cuerpos de ambas chicas y decidió acercarse a iris que estaba preparada para eso

\- se gentil ash

\- descuida, lo seré- le dijo y empezó a introducir su pene en la entrada de iris, que empezó a hacer muecas de dolor. Lentamente fue entrando hasta llegar al fondo haciendo que iris soltara varias lagrimas de dolor, y por poco un grito, de no ser por hilda que la beso a tiempo para evitar que soltara el grito

Ash tuvo que esperar a que iris le indicara que se moviera para empezar a hacerlo. Inicio dando embestidas lentas y suaves para ir aumentándolas con el tiempo

Al mismo tiempo iris empezó a sentir placer, que iba aumentando conforme las embestidas de ash aumentaban

Al estar haciéndolo ash e iris, hilda se sintió sola y se empezo a tocar, cosa que observaron ash e iris, que dejaron de moverse pero sin separarse, para acercarse a hilda. Hilda se encontraba sentada tocándose la vagina con una mano, mientras que con la otra se encontraba masajeando sus pechos, pero pronto sintió que empezaban a lamer su intimidad y pudo observar que era iris que estaba siendo embestida por ash, así que llevo su otra mano a sus pechos también para aumentar el placer que se andaba dando

\- que bien se siente, iris- le decía hilda, que sentía como iris empezó a introducir sus dedos dentro de ella

\- me alegra que te guste esto, hilda- le respondió y se fijo en ash, que estaba aumentando sus embestidas poco a poco

\- iris...ya casi ter-termino

\- rápido ash...hazlo den-dentro...quiero que me llenes- le dijo la morena y empezó a moverse igual de rápido que ash, que termino llenando el interior de iris

Al terminar de soltar su esencia en iris, se separo de ella que callo sobre la cama y empezo a salir el semen de ash de su vagina

Hilda vio esto y decidió darle un rápido beso a iris para luego ponerse boca arriba en la cama

\- adelante ash, quiero que me llenes tanto como a iris

\- claro hilda- le dijo y se acerco para metersela, pero se sorprendió al ver que ella no era virgen, así que se empezó a moverse rápido, haciendo que hilda empezara a gemir como loca, pero ademas de eso agarro la manos de ash y las puso sobre sus grandes pechos para empezar a moverlas

\- que bien se siente, ash

\- gracias hilda- le agradeció y se acerco a besarla de lengua. Al poco tiempo decidió quitar sus manos de sus pechos para que estos revotaran con las embestidas de el, y se asombro al ver lo mucho que rebotaban- es increíble

\- tu lo crees, ash?- pregunto sabiendo a que se refería

\- si- fue lo unico que dijo para empezar a acelerar sus embestidas- hilda, ya casi...

\- hazlo ash. Hazlo dentro de mi

El azabache continuo sus embestidas y se termino corriendo dentro de la castaña que no pudo evitar soltar un largo gemido de placer

Al poco tiempo los tres recuperaron por completo sus fuerzas y hilda e iris se tuvieron que poner su ropa nuevamente para ir a sus cuartos, ya que seria raro para cilan y martha ver a iris y a hilda en la habitación del azabache, y ya que llego la hora de despedirse de hilda esta se acerco a abrazar a ash e iris y besar a ambos sin que nadie lo notara para después marcharse, prometiendo que estaría apoyando a ash en la liga unova

Antes de terminar, dos pequeñas preguntas

¿Han visto una película llamada ciudad virtual, y si es así, que les parece?

¿Han visto una película llamada tren a Busan (estación zombie), y si es así, que les parece?

Ahora si, sin mas que decir yo me despido, no sin antes recordarles que cualquier pedido lo pueden dejar en los comentarios


	11. La dama psíquica

Se que estarán algo molestos por no actualizar en dos meses, pero estaba descansando, lamento tardará tanto, y que cada vez que actualizo esta historia siempre ponga un aviso así al inicio o al final del capitulo, pero aquí esta su esperado one-shot

Situado después de Sol y Luna, pero obviamente muy diferente (primera parte de 3, o de 4)

Ash y pikachu se encontraban regresando a casa después de la gran liga Alola. Estaban muy felices de haber ganado, era su primer liga oficial que ganaban y, a pesar de que les fue muy bien en las regiones Kalos y Sinnoh, en Alola fue donde tuvieron mas suerte

Mientras en algún lugar de Kanto ...

Anabel se vio viendo el vídeo que grabo de la liga alola por tercera vez, con Greta y Lucy igual de emocionadas por el combate de Ash vs Gladion, y junto a ellas la Espeon de Anabel también estaba muy emocionada por el combate, pero no por pikachu sino por cierto entrenador

Las tres estaban muy emocionadas viendo el combate de as y gladion cuando sonó el teléfono, lo que provoco que le pusieran pausa a la grabación y anabel tomo molesta el phone, solo para ver que se trataba de Scott

-! mas vale que sea bueno scott, estaba haciendo algo importante¡- le grito enojada

\- y se puede saber que es lo que hacías, anabel? - le pregunto con algo de miedo por el grito de anabel

\- ese no es tu asunto scott, que necesitas? - le dijo ya un poco calmada

\- es algo relacionado con ash- al mencionar al entrenador anabel colgó la llamada- hola? Anabel, hola? - se extraño que le colgara la llamada- que raro, últimamente actúa extraño- se dijo y luego se fue para atrás porque delante de el aparecieron anabel, greta, lucy y la espeon de anabel

\- que sucede con ash¡? - preguntaron las 3 y la pokemon al momento de llegar, lo que puso nervioso a scott

\- bueno chicas, no es que le pase algo- trato de decir nervioso para luego calmarse

\- entonces que sucede con el, scott? - le pregunto lucy calmada

\- quisiera que anabel valla a convencerlo de que se una a la batalla de la frontera y se convierta en el octavo cerebro- al decirlo anabel se puso feliz, pero greta y lucy se pusieron algo celosas

\- y se puede saber por que solo mandas a anabel¡? - le preguntaron las dos algo enojadas

\- porque de entre todos los cerebros con ella hizo una mejor amistad- les dijo algo temeroso de lo que le pudieran hacer

\- bueno amigas- comenzó a hablar anabel- no se molesten, lo convenceré de que sea un cerebro de la frontera

\- !MAS TE VALE NO HACER NADA CON EL¡- le gritaron las dos celosas, lo que puso algo nervioso a scott

\- creen que yo haría algo con ash para convencerlo de que se una a nosotros?- les dijo haciéndose la inocente y las dos asintieron- me ofenden con lo que dicen, amigas. Yo seria incapaz de hacer algo para convencerlo- les dijo mientras scott veía con una gota en la cabeza y pensaba exactamente lo contrario

\- entonces anabel- le hablo scott- cuento contigo?

\- claro scott, lo convenceré- le respondió feliz- no se preocupen amigas, lo convenceré, ya verán- les dijo y se puso nerviosa al ver como la miraban- espeon, lo mejor sera irnos ya- le dijo nerviosa y la pokemon las teletransporto antes de que las chicas saltaran hacia su entrenadora- gracias espeon

\- (de nada anabel)- le dijo telepaticamente- (pero recuerda que si lo haces con ash yo seré la siguiente)- le dijo firmemente

\- claro amiga- le respondió con una sonrisa y la cargo en sus brazos- por cierto espeon- le hablo a su pokemon- donde estamos?

\- (estamos en la entrada de pueblo paleta, anabel)

\- pueblo paleta?

\- (el hogar de ash)- al mencionar el nombre del entrenador el corazón de las dos se acelero

\- pudiste mencionarlo antes, espeon- le dijo y espeon sonrió avergonzada- andando espeon, hay que ir a casa de ash- le dijo a lo que su pokemon asintió y ambas comenzaron su viaje a casa del entrenador, que recién iba llegando a casa

\- mama, ya regrese¡- grito al entrar y delia salio de la cocina para ir a abrazarlo

\- ash, felicidades por ganar la liga alola¡- le dijo feliz

\- gracias mama- le dijo el y fueron a comer el banquete que delia había preparado

Pasados unos minutos por fin habían terminado, ash se dispuso a ir a su habitación pero su madre lo detuvo al llegar a la mitad de las escaleras

\- ash, me podrías hacer un favor?

\- claro mama, que necesitas?

\- podrías ir a comprar algunas cosas a la tienda del pueblo?

\- claro, solo dejo mi trofeo de la liga alola y voy a la tienda mama

\- gracias ash- le dijo y espero a que ash volviera de su cuarto para darle una lista con las cosas que tendría que comprar y el dinero suficiente

Al recibir la lista y el dinero ash salio junto a pikachu y decidieron hacer una pequeña carrera, pero pikachu gano haciendo trampa

\- pikachu, tramposo- le dijo ash a su pokemon, el cual solo se reía

\- (no dijiste que no podía usar ataque rápido, ash)

\- si no lo dijiste ash, entonces no hizo trampa- le dijo anabel llegando detrás de el junto con su espeon, lo que sorprendió tanto a ash como a pikachu

\- hola anabel, que gusto verte- le dijo para ir a abrazarla

\- igual es un gusto verte, ash- le respondio correspondiendo el abrazo mientras su espeon estaba viendo con algo de celos y sus mejillas infladas, pero pikachu se acerco a ella

\- (hola espeon, a pasado tiempo)

\- (lo mismo digo, pikachu)

\- (sin resentimientos por lo de la ultima vez?)

-(ya quedo en el pasado)- le dijo con una sonrisita para después acercarse a ash, que ya había dejado de abrazar a anabel

\- que hacen aquí anabel?

\- bueno ash, scott me pidió que viniera a verte

\- te molestaría si hablamos en mi casa? mi madre me pidió que viniera a comprar algunas cosas

\- claro ash, te podría ayudar con las compras?

\- gracias anabel- le dijo con una sonrisa que la sonrojo y a su pokemon

Unos minutos después...

Ya que terminaron de comprar tanto los dos entrenadores como sus pokemon iban caminando a la casa del azabache. Tanto anabel como su espeon estaban felices de estar con ash y de ir a su casa, aunque sabían que greta y lucy debían de estar molestas porque las dos fueron a ver a ash por petición de scott, pero no le dieron mucha importancia de momento y siguieron su camino a la casa de ash

Al llegar se asombraron por lo bella que era la casa y se dispusieron a entrar

\- !mama, ya regrese¡- grito ash al entrar a la casa

\- que bueno que llegaras ash- le dijo su madre que de inmediato se dio cuenta de las presencias de anabel y espeon- y quien eres tu?- le pregunto viéndola de pies a cabeza

\- yo me llamo anabel, señora. Y ella es mi compañera espeon- las presento y la pokemon grito el nombre de su especie

\- es un gusto anabel- le dijo y después se acerco a ash- ash, ella es tu novia?- le pregunto de forma coqueta y en voz baja, aunque fue oída por anabel y espeon que se sonrojaron por lo que dijo la madre de ash

\- no mama, ella no es mi novia- dijo avergonzado haciendo que anabel y delia se pusieran un poco tristes por la respuesta

\- debes conseguirte novia pronto ash, ya quiero tener nietos- le dijo haciendo una escena dramática, lo que hizo sonrojar mucho a ash por la vergüenza, mientras anabel y los 3 pokemon que estaban en la casa se reían un poco. Ya que pararon de reír ash y anabel llevaron las compras a la cocina de la casa y pasaron a ir a la habitación de ash, que aun estaba algo avergonzado por lo dicho por su madre

\- lamento que oyeras eso, anabel- le dijo un poco rojo

\- descuida ash

\- por cierto, no mencionaste que scott te pidió que vinieras a verme?

\- ah, cierto lo había olvidado- dijo apresurada

\- que necesita scott?

\- quería pedirte que te volvieras el octavo cerebro de la frontera

\- creí que la oferta ya no estaba disponible

\- si lo esta, ash. La batalla de la frontera no es muy conocida, pero con un campeón como tu seremos muy conocidos y no estaremos de descanso casi todo el tiempo- al decir lo ultimo ash tenia una gota en la cabeza- por cierto, felicidades por volverte el primer campeón de alola, con todo lo que paso olvide felicitarte

\- gracias anabel- le dijo y sintió a espeon tirando de su pantalón- que sucede espeon?

\- (ash)- le dijo telepaticamente, cosa que lo sorprendió- (también quisiera felicitarte por volverte el campeón de alola)

\- gracias espeon- le dijo agarrándola en brazos, lo cual provoco el sonrojo de la pokemon

\- que dices ash, te volverás el octavo cerebro?- le pregunto anabel emocionada

\- no estoy seguro, anabel

\- por que, ash?- le pregunto perdiendo su emoción

\- ser cerebro de la frontera es una gran responsabilidad, tanto como ser campeón- le respondió y tanto anabel como espeon se pusieron cabizbajas

\- hay alguna forma de convencerte de que seas el octavo cerebro?- le pregunto teniendo en mente lo que haría para convencerlo

\- no estoy seguro, anabel

\- puede que espeon y yo tangamos algo en mente, ash- le dijo con una sonrisa

\- que cosa, anabel?- tan pronto como le pregunto anabel y espeon lo recostaron en la cama y las dos se pusieron sobre el, lo que puso un poco nervioso a ash que se preguntaba como podia tener tanta suerte con las chicas y las pokemon? Durante todos sus viajes había varias chicas y pokemon que lo terminaron haciendo con el, eso lo alegraba mucho- anabel?- pregunto con un poco de nerviosismo

\- tranquilo ash, déjate llevar- le respondió para acercarse a su rostro y besarlo- veras que espeon y yo te haremos sentir bien- le dijo separándose del beso para que luego espeon lo besara también

Ash vio que las dos iban enserio y decidio continuar con eso, asi que rodeo con sus brazos a la entrenadora y a su pokemon

\- ash, quieres continuar con esto?- le pregunto anabel algo roja

\- claro anabel- tan pronto como lo dijo, anabel y espeon volvieron a besarlo, pero en ese momento se abrio la puerta de golpe solo para ver que era delia que los habia esto oyendo a escondidas desde que entraron al cuarto- mama¡?- grito exaltado ash

\- lo lamento ash, no era mi intención espiar- le dijo como si nada- solo me daba curiosidad lo que te te venia a decir anabel, y cuando escuche que haría cualquier cosa para que te unieras a la batalla de la frontera pensé que al fin podría tener nietos si se animaban- los dos adolescentes, bueno solo ash porque anabel era como 5 años mayor (la verdad yo que se por cuantos años le gana anabel a ash, pero en el anime mientras ash tenia 10 ella tenia como 15), estaban rojos por lo dicho por delia- pero sigan en lo suyo, yo estaré abajo haciendo la comida con pikachu y Mr. Mime ayudándome. Diviértanse- les dijo saliendo del cuarto y dejando tanto a los entrenadores como a la pokemon rojos, pero el lemon sera para la próxima

Si alguien sabe el nombre del lugar donde vive anabel le agradecería si lo dijera

Bien, yo me despido no sin antes recordarles que cualquier pedido lo pueden dejar en los comentarios


	12. las doma dragones

Antes de empezar, les pido disculpas por adelantado debido a que prácticamente no hay lemon en este one shot

Situado después de ¡Un Pokémon de un color diferente! / ¡Un Pokémon de diferente color!

Después de que Clair capturara al druddigon shiny, y que mandaran a volar al equipo rocket por enésima vez, Ash junto a sus amigos, Cilan e Iris, llevaron a clair al centro pokemon a que descansara un poco por los golpes que le dio druddigon con su cola cuando aun seguía molesto

\- les digo que estoy bien chicos- les dijo clair tratando de que no se preocuparan tanto, pero empezó a sentir un poco de dolor en su abdomen y se sujeto con ambas manos el área afectada

\- se nota que estas herida clair, tienes que descansar- le dijo iris preocupada, a lo que ash y cilan asintieron

\- si tanto insisten, creo que debería hacerlo

Acto seguido, la llevaron al centro pokemon para que descansara un rato. Al llegar pidieron un cuarto para que clair descansara, y al entrar se llevo la sorpresa de que ash e iris entraron con ella

\- oigan, se que necesito descansar, pero...- les dijo viéndolos con una gota en la cabeza- no es para que entren a vigilarme como si me fuera a escapar-

\- clair, yo te conozco desde hace tiempo y me preocupa que algo te pueda pasar- le dijo ash algo preocupado por la líder de gimnasio

\- ash tiene razón- dijo iris igual de preocupada que ash- puede que no te conozca tanto como el, pero solo con verte das la impresión de ser alguien que busca problemas- la respuesta de iris deprimió un poco a clair, que volteo a ver a ash

\- eso es cierto ash?- le pregunto al borde del llanto

\- si clair- le respondió con los ojos cerrados por la reacción de la líder de gimnasio, que inmediatamente empezó a llorar, pero siendo consolada por iris

\- tampoco debías ser tan directo ash- le dijo en tono de regaño- tranquila clair, no es para tanto

\- gracias iris- le dijo ya parando de llorar, solo para volver a sujetarse de nuevo el abdomen

\- clair, estas bien?- le pregunto iris

\- me arde el abdomen- su respuesta los preocupo a los dos entrenadores

\- rapido clair, muéstranos donde te golpeo druddigon- le dijo rápido iris

\- lo haría, pero...- dijo fijando su vista en ash

\- pero que clair?- le pregunto el entrenador sin saber que quería decir

\- date vuelta ash- le dijo con una mirada sonrojada

\- esta bien- dijo volteándose

\- ¡y si se te ocurre mirar, te va a ir muy mal!

\- ni que fuera brock- respondió todavía volteado con una gota en la cabeza

Al asegurarse de que ash no se voltearía, clair se quito su capa y se puso frente a iris, para que pudiera bajar el cierre de su traje y ayudarla a bajarlo hasta la cintura, pero al bajarlo iris se llevo una gran sorpresa al ver que clair no traía un sostén o algo que la cubriera debajo de su traje

\- Ahh, clair- dio un pequeño grito llamando la atención de clair y de ash

\- que sucede iris?- le pregunto como si nada

\- bueno, pues,- estaba nerviosa y le lanzo una mirada rápida a ash, que aun seguía volteado sin verlas, para volver a ver a clair y decirle en voz baja- por que no traes puesto un sostén?!- le pregunto exaltada y sonrojada en voz baja

\- es una historia graciosa- le dijo con una gota en la cabeza y los ojos cerrados- pero ahora no tengo tiempo de contarla. Crees que puedas ver donde me golpeo druddigon?- le pregunto e iris recordó lo que hacían

\- cierto, lo siento- le dijo avergonzada y vio el abdomen de clair, el cual estaba algo rojo por el golpe del pokemon- ash, necesitare tu ayuda- le dijo volteando a verlo, pero chico se volteo a verla por lo que le pidió

\- ayuda para que iris?- pregunto y tardo un momento en reaccionar y ver a clair, que estaba viéndolo con la boca bien abierta por como estaban las cosas

\- ¡PERVERTIDO!- le grito luego darle un golpe en la cabeza

\- discúlpame clair- le rogo sobándose el golpe para después volver a ver a clair, la cual estaba viendo en la dirección de ash mientras lloraba y se cubría los pechos con los brazos

\- ya no podre casarme- dijo mientras seguía llorando, lo que saco una gota en la cabeza de ash e iris

\- estas exagerando un poco- le dijeron ambos a la vez

\- les parece que exagero?!- les pregunto viéndolos enojada, dejando de llorar- si te vieran así iris de seguro reaccionarias igual

\- bueno...- la mencionada desvió la mirada sonrojada recordando lo que paso con hilda en la academia

\- y tu ash!- señalo molesta al azabache, pero al hacerlo sus pechos salieran rebotando haciendo que ash e iris se sonrojaran, uno por ver los pechos de clair, y la otra por celos, pero al ver que se le quedaban viendo a sus pechos su rostro se volvió rojo y se cubrió de inmediato- existe un momento y un lugar para todo- dijo en voz baja, pero siendo oída por ash e iris- y este no es el momento, ni el lugar- lo que dijo llamo un poco la atención de iris, que pensó inmediatamente en la forma de hacer que clair dejara de estar molesta por eso, y que estuviera feliz

\- lo siento clair

\- que no vuelva a pasar- le dijo ya mas tranquila y ash se volteo- iris, crees poder vendarme el abdomen?- le pregunto algo avergonzada

\- no te preocupes clair- le respondió con una sonrisa y busco un pequeño botiquín que traían- ash, necesitare tu ayuda para vendarla- el entrenador solo asintió y se acerco a las dos, sin voltear a verlas, y sujeto la venda mientras iris la iba girando por el abdomen de clair

Al terminar de vendarla clair le agradeció a ambos y estaba por subirse su traje, cuando iris la detuvo

\- espera clair

\- que sucede iris?

\- permítenos compensarte por lo de hace rato

\- y como podrían compensarme?- le pregunto algo sonrojada, a lo que iris solo se acerco a su rostro y la beso dejándola sorprendida por tal acción

\- ash, voltéate- le dijo al azabache que inmediatamente lo hizo porque sabia lo que le haría iris si no lo hacia, y para su suerte clair aun no salía de la impresión de ser besada por iris- dale un beso a clair

\- estas segura iris?

\- descuida ash, tengo todo controlado

El entrenador hizo lo que le dijo la chica y beso a clair, que salió del asombro y poco a poco se dejo llevar por el beso de ash. Al separarse clair estaba sonrojada y con la respiración agitada

\- guau- fue todo lo que pudo decir, pero le rugió fuerte el estomago de inmediato asiendo que se avergonzara- discúlpenme

\- parece que alguien tiene hambre- le dijo iris a ash

\- que planean hacer?- les pregunto confundida

\- déjate llevar clair- le dijo iris antes de darle un beso rápido y voltear a ver a ash, que se quito los pantalones y la ropa interior

\- "es enorme"- fue el pensamiento de clair al ver el miembro de ash

\- hace tiempo que no lo probaba- dijo iris mientras lo engullía en su boca, sacando un gemido de ash

Clair al ver la acción de iris decidió imitarla y la aparto de un empujón para hacer lo mismo que hizo ella

\- eso no es justo clair- le dijo iris levantándose, pero vio una oportunidad de vengarse y se puso detrás de clair para agarrar sus grandes pechos, lo que ocasiono que clair gimiera por la acción de iris- seguro tus pokemon tipo dragón están contigo solo por estas- le dijo jugando con sus pechos

\- si esa es la razón por la que me siguen a mi, por que razón te siguen a ti los tuyos?- le dijo arrancándole la blusa, dejando ver los pechos poco desarrollados de iris

\- al menos yo ya lo he hecho con ash- le dijo en forma de reto

\- A SI?!- le grito con algo de enojo

\- si- le dijo sonriendo

\- ash, ven aquí!- le dijo y el joven avanzo un poco asustado de su actitud- házmelo a mi para callarle la boca a esta niña- el joven solo acepto mientras veía a iris, la cual solo sonreía al ver que su plan había funcionado

Inmediatamente clair se termino de quitar su traje para después ponerse en 4 delante de ash, que inmediatamente la penetro robándole la pureza, así que como siempre se espero a que se pasara el dolor de la chica para empezar a moverse

Pasados unos minutos ambos terminaron y clair volteo a ver a iris sonriéndole

\- te gane!- le dijo sonriente para caer desmallada

\- resulto ser muy infantil como cierto entrenador que conozco- dijo en voz baja para acercarse a ash y terminar haciéndolo, solo para caer desmallados los dos

Al despertarse clair y ver que ya era tarde, se puso su traje y se acerco a despertar a ash e iris para recordarles que su ferry saldría pronto, asi que los dos entrenadores se vistieron rápido y fueron corriendo al muelle

De nuevo les pido disculpas por no haber lemon en este one shot, pero lo que es pensar una buena trama mas el lemon es difícil, espero entiendan esto y me disculpen

Bien, yo me despido, no sin antes recordarles que cualquier pedido lo pueden dejar en los comentarios


End file.
